Intriga em Hogsmeade City
by Adriana Snape
Summary: Severus Snape, o cruel pistoleiro conhecido pelo apelido de Black Snake, perambula pelo Velho Oeste em busca de Comensais, em um tempo onde só existiam duas leis: a lei do Colt e a lei de Lynch. Escrita para o Projeto Estações!


Intriga em Hogsmeade City

**Intriga em Hogsmeade City**

**Cap. 1 – O assalto**

O barulho de tiros que vinha do outro lado da colina alertou Black Snake. Ele esporeou seu mustang negro para o alto do morro e de lá pôde ver onde estava seu procurado. McNair havia se escondido em um celeiro e, lá de dentro, atirava na direção dos ocupantes da casa. O cadáver de um homem estendido próximo ao portão do pequeno rancho denunciava que o proprietário já não pertencia a este mundo, enquanto de dentro da casa saíam ainda uns poucos tiros, um sinal de que apenas sua esposa devia estar ali, lutando por sua vida.

Esse drama cotidiano não interessava a Black Snake. Era apenas mais uma conta a ser pendurada na extensa dívida de McNair. O pistoleiro de vestes negras incitou seu cavalo colina abaixo e, protegido pela parede sem janelas do celeiro, desmontou e se aproximou de McNair pelas costas.

Quando ia atirar, entretanto, uma bala vinda de dentro da casa passou zumbindo perto o suficiente de sua cabeça para derrubar seu chapéu e alertar o bandido. Ele fora visto pela pessoa que atirava de dentro da casa, e possivelmente fora confundido com alguém do bando de McNair.

O assaltante mudou sua posição, e Black Snake não teve outro remédio senão contornar novamente a parede do celeiro e tentar mirar pela porta de trás.

- Eu vi você aí, Black Snake, pode desistir que você não vai me pegar.

- Desista você, McNair! Renda-se, e eu te darei uma chance de sair com vida.

Sem receber nenhuma resposta, Black Snake entrou devagar pela porta de trás, pé ante pé, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Ele sentia que McNair podia vê-lo, e nesse instante apontava a arma exatamente para ele. Mas tantos anos caçando recompensas não foram em vão: Black Snake havia desenvolvido reflexos extraordinários, e assim conseguiu escutar o barulho do colt sendo engatilhado, exatamente acima de sua cabeça.

Em uma fração de segundo, Black Snake se jogou ao chão enquanto McNair atirava, o feno do celeiro se espalhando para todos os lados ao seu redor. O chumbo vinha rápido, e Black Snake perdeu seu revólver quando caiu. Desarmado, o pistoleiro não teve outra escolha senão subir também para o forro do celeiro. "O ataque é a melhor defesa", pensou ele, "Além disso, só se morre uma vez, e basta estar vivo para isso..."

Todo o desfecho se desenrolou rapidamente. Enquanto McNair atirava inutilmente no chapéu que Black Snake deixara sobre um monte de feno, o pistoleiro chegou por trás, trazendo consigo um forcado de quatro pontas. Antes que McNair desse por si, o forcado estava cravado em suas costas, o sangue jorrando através de seu corpo. Ele caiu do forro e a última imagem que viu antes de fechar os olhos para sempre foi o vulto negro de Black Snake.

O homem desceu a escadinha com naturalidade e apanhou seus colts, que estavam largados no chão. Sentia-se nu sem eles. Então, ergueu os olhos e viu a figura feminina que espreitava da entrada do celeiro.

- Está tudo acabado, senhora. Pena que tarde demais para seu marido.

- Oh, ele não era meu marido – respondeu a jovem, e Black Snake pôde notar que era apenas uma garota. – Eu sou da mercearia da cidade e vim até este rancho apenas para entregar algumas encomendas. O dono do rancho morreu ali na frente do portão, e sua esposa está morta, também, dentro de casa. Acho que devo minha vida ao senhor...

- Não me deve nada.

- Meu nome é Lily Evans – disse a jovem, aproximando-se com a mão estendida. – E o seu?

- Eu me chamo Severus Snape. Mas todos me chamam de Black Snake, senhorita – respondeu ele, enrolando um cigarro e ignorando a mão estendida. – Agora, se me dá licença, eu tenho que levar este presunto para o delegado.

- O que ele fez para o senhor procurá-lo? – perguntou novamente Lily, sem se dar por vencida.

- Ele assaltou um trem.

- Aqui perto?

- Não, no Nebraska.

- Assaltar um trem não me parece um motivo forte o suficiente para fazer alguém persegui-lo por mais três estados...

Enquanto buscava seu cavalo e selava outro para o morto, Black Snake respondeu:

- E não é. Mas para realizar o assalto, McNair e seu bando mataram os 250 soldados que estavam na composição. Eles fizeram o trem descarrilar e cair em um barranco, causando a morte de quase todos os homens que ali viajavam. Depois, eles mesmos desceram o barranco e exterminaram os sobreviventes a tiros.

Ele parou de falar e olhou o rosto visivelmente chocado da garota. Aquilo pareceu diverti-lo.

- Mas nem isso me importa. Há uma recompensa de 1.500 dólares por esse cara aqui, vivo ou morto – ele completou, montando novamente em seu mustang negro. – E mortos eles dão menos trabalho.

Black Snake tocou a aba do chapéu em um simples cumprimento, e se foi.

**Cap. 2 – De volta à cidade**

Lily encontrou seu cavalinho baio ali perto, junto da carroça com os mantimentos que ela havia trazido para os Longbottom. Pobre Alice, tão querida... as senhoras da cidade ficariam chocadas quando soubessem de sua morte.

Ela voltou os poucos quilômetros que separavam o rancho de Hogsmeade City, onde viva com sua família, e parou perto da delegacia. O vulto de Black Snake se afastava naquele momento e o Xerife Dumbledore saía da construção.

- Boa tarde, Xerife – cumprimentou Lily.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Lily. Como está você?

- Oh, confesso que já estive melhor. O Sr. soube do que aconteceu no rancho dos Longbottom?

- Sim, Black Snake acabou de passar aqui e me dizer. Então era a senhorita quem estava lá, e quase foi parar na colina dos pés-juntos?

- Sim, senhor. Devo minha vida à coragem de Black Snake.

Dumbledore olhou para ela com um ar interessado e perscrutador. Cuspindo de lado, o velho e sábio Xerife comentou:

- Ele tinha muitos interesses em capturar o bandido, Lily. Mil e quinhentos interesses, para ser mais exato. Não acho que teria se metido em um tiroteio para salvar uma mocinha.

Lily pensou por um momento no que o xerife quisera dizer com aquilo. Mas ela era ligeiramente teimosa, e sentia-se grata a Black Snake. Mesmo que ele não a houvesse salvado intencionalmente, era inegável que, sem sua aparição naquela tarde, ela agora estaria deitada ao lado de Alicia, morta.

O xerife parecia ler os pensamentos da garota conforme eles passavam por sua cabeça quando comentou:

- Se você se sente agradecida, Lily, guarde esse sentimento em seu coração. Black Snake não é um cavalheiro, é um pistoleiro perigoso e um obstinado caçador de recompensas. Mas mesmo assim – ele completou, ao ver o desapontamento no rosto da mocinha – fico feliz que ele a tenha salvado.

Lily se despediu do Xerife e voltou para casa. No caminho, cruzou com os almofadinhas da cidade na rua principal. James Potter era uma espécie de líder dos filhos de militares da cidade. O posto militar era ali perto, e seu pai, o Major Potter, era a maior autoridade local. O rapaz e seus amigos agiam como se a cidade fosse deles.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Evans – disse Potter, tirando o chapéu em uma mesura floreada. Ao seu lado, os colegas sufocaram um riso ao ver a face indignada de Lily. – Quando a senhorita me dará a honra de sua companhia para um piquenique em nossa fazenda?

- No dia em que as galinhas tiverem dentes e os urubus voarem de costas.

- Oh, então ainda posso ter esperanças? – ele respondeu, zombeteiro.

Lily se afastou, ouvindo as risadas dos amigos de Potter atrás de si. As mesmas risadas que povoavam suas lembranças, vindas do dia em que vira Potter e aqueles rapazes arrogantes maltratarem um índio bêbado na frente da Mercearia Evans.

Todos sabem como os índios são suscetíveis ao álcool. Eles simplesmente não conseguem resistir à água de fogo, como chamam, e por isso é proibido vender álcool aos índios perto das reservas. Em Hogsmeade City não era diferente, e o xerife era muito consciencioso quanto a isso.

Lily suspeitava que os próprios Marauders, como eles se auto-denominavam, haviam dado álcool àquele pele-vermelha. Quando ela saiu para varrer o alpendre da mercearia viu o sujeito, bêbado como um peru em véspera do dia de Ação de Graças, sendo jogado de um lado para o outro pelos rapazes.

Eles não o estavam machucando. O homem estava tão bêbado que mal percebia o que estava acontecendo. Mas era um episódio tão indigno que marcou a mente sensível de Lily e a fez ter certeza que preferia beijar uma cascavel a sair com Potter ou qualquer um dos Marauders.

Perdida em reminiscências, a garota chegou à mercearia e foi imediatamente sufocada pelos abraços e beijos preocupados de seus pais. Até sua irmã Petúnia, que limpava o balcão, parecia exibir um ar preocupado por causa dela, embora tentasse disfarçar.

- Como você está, filhinha? – perguntou sua mãe, afagando seus cabelos carinhosamente bagunçados – O ferreiro passou por aqui voltando da delegacia e nos avisou. Ele ouviu tudo o que o tal do Black Snake disse ao xerife, mas também disse que você estava bem. Mesmo assim, ficamos muito preocupados.

- Estou bem, mamãe, não precisa se preocupar.

Petúnia contornou o balcão e se aproximou da irmã, dizendo:

- Que bom. Porque hoje estamos atolados de serviço até o pescoço.

- Petúnia, pare de implicar com sua irmã. Ela acabou de passar por uma experiência que...

- Pode deixar, mamãe, Petúnia está certa – Lily respondeu, pegando uma vassoura. – Esse chão aqui parece que já viu dias melhores.

No fim do expediente, naquele mesmo dia, Petúnia veio dos fundos da casa e falou preguiçosamente para a irmã:

- Lily, mamãe mandou você ir até o _saloon_ da Bella para levar essas caixas que ela encomendou. Não sei por que a Bella sempre deixa pra encomendar as coisas no fim da tarde... O céu já está quase escuro – ela reclamou – e já é hora de fechar. Entregue isso e venha jantar, sim?

A garota apanhou as caixas de mantimentos e garrafas, colocou sobre sua pequena charrete de entregas e levou até o _ saloon_. O Green Star era um lugar esfumaçado e mal-freqüentado, onde Lily detestava fazer entregas. Mas Bellatrix, sua proprietária, consumia montanhas de artigos da Mercearia, principalmente artigos femininos que sua mãe mandava buscar em Boston especialmente para a cortesã. Além disso, ela sempre pagava na hora, o que era raro em Hogs City.

Lily parou a charrete na porta dos fundos do _ saloon_ e começou a descarregar as caixas. Ela entregou e conferiu a mercadoria com o barman do _ saloon_ e foi até a frente do bar, procurar por Bella a fim de receber o pagamento.

Quando entrava no Salão Principal do Green Star, Lily notou vozes que conversavam lá dentro. Ela parou subitamente quando ouviu as palavras:

- ... e depois desta noite, a cobra negra não vai picar mais ninguém.

Outras vozes riram, acompanhando a declaração que imediatamente ficou clara para Lily. Eles estavam preparando uma armadilha para Black Snake! Espantada com a notícia, a garota deu um passo para trás e esbarrou em algo. Virando-se rapidamente, deparou-se com Bellatrix, a dona do _ saloon_, parada atrás de si.

- Pois não, Lily? – perguntou ela, com um olhar frio em sua face gélida.

- Ah, er... humm... – ela gaguejou enquanto Bella a encarava com olhar compenetrado – eu trouxe as mercadorias, Srta. Bella, e gostaria de receber o pagamento, sabe?

- Ah, o pagamento, é? Está bem, siga-me.

A cortesã subiu as escadas e Lily seguiu-a, ligeiramente embaraçada. Enquanto subia, ela pôde ver que na mesa do salão principal quatro homens estavam debruçados sobre uma garrafa de bebida, cochichando.

Lily recebeu o dinheiro das mãos magras e elegantes da mulher, que a encarava com insistência, e saiu do_ saloon_. No caminho para a casa, decidiu ir até a delegacia contar para o xerife sobre o que havia escutado. Porém,quando se aproximou do prédio, reconheceu Black Snake saindo lá de dentro, enrolando um outro cartaz de "Procurado" que havia recebido do Xerife Dumbledore.

Desistindo de avisar o xerife, a garota seguiu o pistoleiro discretamente, até uma rua secundária e sem movimento algum naquele início de noite.

- Black Snake! Ei, Sr. Black Snake!

O pistoleiro virou-se imediatamente, as mãos no coldre.

- Ah, é a senhorita... O que deseja?

- Gostaria apenas de avisá-lo que ouvi alguns homens, no Green Star, dizendo que a cobra negra não iria picar mais ninguém depois de hoje à noite.

- E eu com isso?

- Será que o Sr. é tão obtuso que não percebe que se referem a você?

Black Snake fitou o rosto preocupado da jovem e balançou levemente a cabeça. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, virou as costas, como se fosse deixá-la ali. Lily também virou e ambos ficaram por um momento assim, parados no meio da viela escura, sem ver o que estava acontecendo com o outro. Então, a voz arrastada de Black Snake quebrou o silêncio.

- Obrigado.

Lily sorriu em silêncio e ambos se afastaram, seguindo seus caminhos sem perceber um par de olhos que os acompanhavam, brilhando na escuridão.

**Cap. 3 – Morte no Hotel**

O Hotel Aberforth's Goat, ou Abey, como era mais conhecido, pertencia ao irmão do xerife. Não era luxuoso nem muito limpo, mas era considerado o segundo lugar mais seguro de Hogsmeade City, perdendo apenas para a própria delegacia. Sua cozinha era um terror, o que obrigava os hóspedes a comerem no _ saloon_ ou na Mercearia, onde a Sra. Evans sempre tinha uma panela no fogo e um perfume convidativo de comida boa. Snape sempre ficava hospedado ali quando estava na cidade, e dessa vez não foi diferente.

- 'Noite, Abey. Quero um quarto.

- Pois não, Sr. Snake. Temos o número 4, o carregador vai levar suas bagagens.

- Não tenho bagagens, só esta sacola – ele respondeu, tirando um alforje e um rifle do ombro. E não quero o 4. Quero alguma coisa no piso superior. Nada no térreo, entendeu? Bem longe daquele seu bode fedorento. E mande alguém esquentar uma tina de água para mim, pois estou com metade da areia do Mojave sobre meus ombros.

- Certamente, senhor. Temos então o quarto 12...

- Tá ótimo – interrompeu o pistoleiro, apanhando a chave que o homem colocara sobre o balcão.

Black Snake subiu para o quarto e logo uma grande tina de madeira foi levada para lá pelo empregado. Ele tirou seu chapéu negro e começou a se despir, enquanto o mesmo rapazote trazia panelas de água fervente para seu banho e levava sua roupa suja para lavar.

Entrando na tina, Snape pôde enfim relaxar, depois de um dia cansativo. A manhã inteira cavalgando pelo deserto, para depois finalmente encontrar o bastardo McNair atirando em famílias de colonos. O maldito! Fizera por merecer seu lugar no inferno... E então aquela mocinha... Evans, ela disse que se chamava. Devia ser parente daquela gente da mercearia. Tão pateticamente gentil, estendendo a mão para ele... Sem perceber, um sorriso de desdém surgiu em seu semblante endurecido. Pelo menos ela era bonitinha, não podia negar. Melhor que aquelas pulguentas sifilíticas que geralmente podem ser encontradas nos _ saloon_s.

Ele ficou relaxando na água quente até que a temperatura começou a diminuir. Então saiu do banho e se vestiu com a muda de roupas limpas. Algo dizia que, mesmo com a precaução de não dormir no térreo, essa não seria uma noite muito tranqüila. Mas Black Snake sequer se lembrava da última noite tranqüila que tivera em sua agitada vida de pistoleiro.

A lua nova não brilhava no céu e a cidade estava escura como breu. No quintal, o bode que dava nome ao estabelecimento balia de vez em quando. Aproximadamente à uma da madrugada, sombras forçaram a tranca e entraram silenciosamente pela janela do quarto de Black Snake. Seus rostos cobertos por lenços confirmavam a maldade de suas intenções. Os dois homens tiraram os colts da cintura e crivaram de balas o vulto que dormia sobre a cama. Muitos tiros foram disparados em pouco tempo, a fumaça e o cheiro da pólvora logo preencheram o aposento, e do lado de fora pessoas assustadas saíam de seus quartos fazendo barulho.

Um dos homens fez sinal para o outro levantar a coberta, enquanto acendia uma vela. Quando o homem puxou uma ponta do cobertor esburacado e não foi capaz de evitar uma exclamação de surpresa ao notar que não haviam baleado nada além de travesseiros e almofadas.

A surpresa que tomou de assalto os olhos dos bandidos ainda brilhava quando a porta do guarda roupa se escancarou e Black Snake saiu lá de dentro, atirando calma e friamente. Seus tiros não erraram os alvos, e em alguns segundos os dois homens jaziam sobre o piso encerado do hotel.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Aberforth, abrindo a porta com um pontapé. – Black Snake, você sabe que este hotel é...

- Este hotel é uma autêntica arapuca, Abey. Não está vendo que esses dois imbecis queriam me fazer virar uma peneira? – disse Snape, apanhando o cobertor do chão. – Olhe aqui.

O xerife chegou rapidamente, pois morava logo ao lado, e encarregou-se da remoção dos corpos. Antes de sair, entretanto, retirou os lenços de seus rostos ensangüentados e murmurou:

- Gibbon e Jugson... Acho que temos mais uns dólares para você na delegacia, Black Snake.

**Cap. 4 – Recompensas **

- Isso é uma traição inadmissível! – esbravejou o Major Charlus Potter, socando a própria mesa. Acostumado como estava com as explosões do major, Dumbledore sequer piscou.

- Mas é a verdade, Major. Black Snake já liquidou três integrantes do bando, mas ainda há muitos outros à solta, todos eles com aquela maldita marca de uma caveira com uma cobra saindo pela boca. Se eles atacaram aquele trem em Nebraska, foi porque souberam do precioso carregamento que viajava em seu interior: o pagamento do soldo de todos os postos militares do Texas.

- Mas quem, Dumbledore! Quem teria deixado uma informação sigilosa como essa vazar? – o homem parecia desesperado, esfregando a cabeça suada e afrouxando a gola da farda.

- Essa é uma ótima pergunta, Major. Quem mais sabia?

- Bom... Algumas pessoas, certamente, mas não muitas. Eu, claro. O General e os oficiais de patente mais alta, que expediram o dinheiro. Acho que os oficiais de ambos os departamentos financeiros, de lá e daqui, também sabiam. Mas são pessoas à toda prova.

- Claro, claro. Sempre são. Até que traem e provam o contrário.

- Dumbledore, você não está querendo acusar um dos meus homens, não é?

- Não? Então como será que os bandidos souberam?

O Major pensou mais um pouco. Sem encontrar uma boa justificativa, perguntou:

- E o seu homem tem certeza que o bando está por aqui?

- Sim. Black Snake me garantiu que McNair sabia exatamente para onde estava indo. Ele disse que poderia ter pego o assaltante muito antes, ainda no Colorado, mas preferiu segui-lo até aqui. Infelizmente, não foi possível pegá-lo ainda com vida, ou teríamos mais chances de descobrir o paradeiro do resto do bando.

- Sim, Albus. Ou de descobrir como eles conseguem as informações...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Atrás do balcão da mercearia, Lily Evans arrumava algumas latas quando ouviu passos cruzarem a soleira da porta. Virando-se, a balconista ruiva se deparou com Black Snake, sério como sempre, aproximando-se do balcão.

- Boa tarde, senhor Snake! Em que posso servi-lo?

- Quero cem gramas de fumo...

A moça providenciou um pequeno pacote e viu uma nota de vinte dólares sobre a superfície polida do balcão.

- Mas, senhor! O fumo custa apenas 15 cents, eu não tenho troco para isso!

- Fica como gorjeta. É o que costumo pagar para meus informantes.

A resposta do pistoleiro foi o equivalente a um tapa na cara de Lily. Indignada, a garota jogou o pacote de fumo furiosamente na direção dele e disse:

- Pois fique com o fumo como cortesia. E leve essa nota nojenta daqui! Eu não sou nem nunca fui sua informante, só arrisquei minha vida avisando sobre a armadilha porque... porque... ah, porque devo ser muito idiota, mesmo. Afinal, depois o senhor vai embora, e eu continuarei morando aqui e servindo de alvo para a quadrilha.

Black Snake guardou o fumo no bolso, puxou o chapéu para a frente do rosto, encobrindo ainda mais sua expressão sombria, e respondeu:

- Quando eu for embora, não haverá mais quadrilha ameaçando ninguém por aqui. Meus respeitos, senhorita.

E saiu. Sobre o balcão, a solitária nota de 20 piscou para Lily. Ela soltou um muxoxo de pouco caso, agarrou-a de forma displicente e a jogou para junto de suas companheiras de menor valor, na caixa registradora.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Black Snake, que prazer ter você novamente em minha casa – disse Bellatrix, insinuando-se sobre o pistoleiro que acabara de cruzar a soleira da porta. – O que vai ser hoje: jogos, bebidas ou alguma das garotas lá de cima? Ou talvez você queira algo mais... especial? – completou ela, sussurrando a última palavra em seu ouvido.

- Um uísque, Bella – respondeu Black Snake, afastando os dedos longos da mulher de seu peito. – Só um uísque... Mas um de verdade, e não aquele querosene que você vende para os mineiros que vêm aqui gastar o salário do mês.

- Está bem, então – Bella pareceu um pouco frustrada. – Venha, sente-se. Vou pegar nossa melhor garrafa.

Vendo a cortesã se afastar, Snape se recostou na cadeira, uma mão sobre a mesa e outra sobre o cabo da arma. Logo uma garota chegou com a garrafa e um copo, serviu uma dose e pousou a garrafa sobre a mesa. Black Snake tomou o líquido âmbar de uma vez só, bateu o copo na mesa e disse:

- Mais uma. E pode levar a garrafa.

A garota obedeceu e logo saiu, saltitante. Black Snake ficou segurando o copo de uísque e observando Bellatrix cantar, acompanhada pelo piano.

_- You mean trouble, oh, with your Lucifer's eyes  
And make me daydream, oh, and fantasize  
Running through a field of flames  
Playing our forbidden game _

Snape não pôde deixar de apreciar a voz selvagem e sensual de Bella. Ele tomou mais um gole de sua bebida enquanto a ouvia cantar.

_- Camouflaging all, you pass me in the hall  
Leaving me standing naked with my feelings  
Did you see me here, swallowing my tears?  
__Everything that was solid now is reeling _

Ao terminar a música, o público aplaudiu e até os velhos bêbados encostados no canto do balcão assobiaram, pedindo bis. Bella, entretanto, desvencilhou-se de seus fãs, falou alguma coisa no ouvido de um homem parado ao lado do palco e dirigiu-se diretamente para a mesa onde Black Snake estava. O pistoleiro tomou de um gole o resto de seu uísque e se levantou, mas voltou a sentar quando a mulher puxou uma cadeira para si.

- Vamos, Black Snake, tome mais um copo. Este é por conta da casa, da minha garrafa pessoal – disse ela, enchendo seu próprio copo e o dele. – Do bom. Vamos brindar.

- Brindar a quê? – respondeu ele, erguendo ligeiramente o copo.

- Ao meu sucesso como cantora. E ao seu sucesso ao fugir de emboscadas fatais.

Ambos tocaram seus copos e tomaram todo o conteúdo de um só gole.

- Agora me conte, meu caro, como você conseguiu se livrar daqueles...

- Eu tive sorte, só isso – cortou Snape, antes de ouvir o fim da pergunta. – Eles eram barulhentos e inexperientes. No entanto – e nesse ponto ele se aproximou ligeiramente da mulher – eu gostaria de saber quem foi que colocou aqueles dois no meu encalço. Porque quando eu descobrir a identidade dessa pessoa, ela estará com os minutos contados.

Dizendo isso, se levantou, cumprimentou a mulher com o chapéu e saiu.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Inspirando profundamente o ar frio da noite, Snape resolveu ir até o estábulo para ver se Testrálio, seu cavalo negro, já havia se recuperado. Ele estava mancando quando entraram na cidade trazendo o corpo de McNair.

O homem caminhou lentamente pela rua, já quase deserta graças à noite que avançava, e de repente parou em frente ao mercado. A casa de dois andares tinha quase todas as luzes apagadas. Apenas dois quartos, cujas janelas davam para a rua lateral, ainda estavam iluminados.

Então ele se pegou pensando no que ela estaria fazendo. Será que já estava dormindo? E ele imaginou também qual seria o aroma daqueles cabelos avermelhados, como seria o som da sua voz sussurrando em seu ouvido, como Bella fizera um pouco antes. Imaginou a mão delicada da garota sobre seu peito, ou talvez...

Abanando a cabeça, Snape desistiu de saber do cavalo e voltou para o hotel.

**Cap. 5 – Coragem**

- Severus, Testrálio está um pouco machucado – disse em voz baixa, como se não quisesse incomodar seus hóspedes eqüinos, o grande cavalariço e ferreiro Hagrid. – Havia uma pedra presa bem no meio da ferradura dele. Seu cavalo é um animal muito corajoso, sim, muito... Mas agora a pata traseira está um pouco inflamada.

Snape foi até a baia onde Testrálio estava instalado e acariciou o focinho negro de seu companheiro de viagens.

- Cuide bem dele, Hagrid, não meça despesas. Este animal já salvou minha vida mais de uma vez. Confio em você, não me desaponte!

- Certo, Black Snake. Ele está nas melhores mãos, e dentro de mais alguns dias poderá ser novamente montado, para todos os efeitos. – E, dirigindo-se à porta, completou: – É um animal muito, muito especial. Mas se você precisar de um outro cavalo, tenho este mestiço índio muito bom, também. Eu mesmo o treinei, pode ficar com ele enquanto Testrálio se recupera.

- Está bem. Se eu precisar, mando avisar – completou Black Snake, após avaliar cuidadosamente a musculatura e as patas do animal apresentado por Hagrid.

Ligeiramente aborrecido pelo contratempo, Snape saiu do estábulo municipal em direção à delegacia. Mesmo com a oferta de Hagrid, ficaria preso àquela cidade enquanto Testrálio não estivesse bom. Não poderia se afastar de Hogs City e deixar o companheiro para trás naquele lugar poeirento. E enquanto isso, os Comensais da Morte iam para sabe-se lá onde.

Chegando ao prédio da delegacia, ele forçou a porta, mas não conseguiu abri-la. Olhou pela minúscula janela gradeada e viu que Dumbledore não estava lá. "Mais essa, agora..." pensou, indignado com a própria falta de sorte, "Onde Alvo se enfiou?"

Quando se virou, deu de cara com James Potter e seus amigos Marauders. Eles o haviam cercado em plena luz do dia, de encontro à porta da delegacia.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou, usando sua voz mais sombria e colocando ambas as mãos sobre os coldres, que carregava bem baixo, como todo pistoleiro que se preze.

- Ora, Snake, nossa presença o assusta? – perguntou Sirius Black, zombeteiro.

- Ou será que é a daqueles soldados que vêm ali adiante? – completou Peter Pettigrew, com uma risadinha que expunha seus dentes salientes e o fazia se parecer incrivelmente com um rato.

Snape olhou para onde o dedo gorducho apontava e notou uma pequena patrulha de soldados, talvez uns 4 ou 5 homens apenas, mas que seriam suficientes para prendê-lo caso alguma confusão se formasse ali. E Alvo não estava por perto...

- O que vocês querem? Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras...

- Ah, tem sim. Já sabemos que seu cavalo está ferido e que vocês ficarão aqui por mais um tempo.

- Você não estaria tão seguro de si se não fosse por aquela patrulha, não é verdade, Potter? – perguntou Black Snake, parecendo realmente perigoso com os olhos estreitos e as mãos sobre as armas.

- Talvez sim, talvez não, quem sabe? – disse James com displicência, fazendo com que seus amigos soltassem risadas nervosas. – Mas não vamos ter a oportunidade de descobrir isso hoje. Eu só vim avisar uma coisa – e aproximando o rosto do pistoleiro, ele completou: – Fique longe de Lily Evans, entendeu bem, seu matador seboso?

Surpreso pelo teor da declaração, Black Snake inclinou o tronco para trás e cuspiu de lado.

- Pode ficar com a franguinha pra você, Potter. Quem disse que me importo com ela?

Naquele momento, Lily surgiu ao longe, carregando uma cesta cheia de pães. Ao ver a cena na frente da delegacia, rumou para lá rapidamente, com o rosto lívido de raiva, e disse:

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Potter, você está perturbando o sr. Black Snake?

James, que continuava inclinado na direção de Snake, murmurou entre dentes:

- Vimos você parado na frente da casa dela ontem à noite. Não sei que pensamentos imundos passavam pela sua cabeça sórdida, mas Lily não é garota para você, entendeu? E não pense que sua fama me impressiona, pois eu desafiaria o capeta em pessoa por aquela jovem.

Dizendo isso, o rapaz se endireitou, deu as costas jocosamente para Black Snake e saiu, saudando a moça e a patrulha que se aproximava.

- Você está bem? Eu vi...

- Eu estou bem – ele interrompeu. – Apesar da sua ajuda, está tudo bem. Mas não precisa tentar cuidar de mim como uma babá, pois eu sei muito bem me defender sem a ajuda de uma menina como você.

- Menina? Você é mesmo incorrigível... Não sei por que eu insisto em me preocupar – e com um suspiro desapontado, Lily observou Snape se afastar em direção ao estábulo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Black Snake apanhou o mestiço índio e foi cavalgar. Passou a tarde toda no deserto, pensando no que fazer enquanto estava preso naquela cidade e os malditos Comensais da Morte continuavam à solta por aí. Mas ele não pensou só nisso. Pensou também nos lindos olhos verdes furiosos que o haviam fitado horas antes, e no delicioso cheiro de pão fresco que emanava da figura de Lily Evans.

O homem entrou novamente na cidade junto com as estrelas. Deixou o cavalo com Hagrid, que já estava fechando a estrebaria, e caminhou em direção ao hotel. No caminho, parou mais uma vez em frente à mercearia dos Evans, enrolou um cigarro e ficou observando as janelas acesas no andar de cima, na rua lateral.

De repente, um vulto esguio se debruçou para fechar a persiana e o viu parado, ali embaixo. Snape rapidamente deu um passo para trás e se escondeu sob a marquise da casa vizinha, mas aparentemente ele não foi ágil o bastante. Alguns momentos depois, Lily saía pela porta do fundo e fazia um sinal para ele.

Snape a acompanhou até o quintal, silenciosamente. Sem dizer palavra, ambos se afastaram um pouco da construção em direção a uma mistura de horta e jardim que a Sra. Evans cultivava ali.

- Muito bem – disse Lily, parando subitamente e voltando-se para ele. – O que você estava fazendo ali parado?

A escuridão da noite encobriu o ligeiro sorriso do pistoleiro, que respondeu:

- Nada. Eu estava apenas voltando para o hotel.

- Sem essa! Vi muito bem que você estava parado olhando para minha casa. Tem algum problema?

- E se tiver? – ele disse, desafiador. A postura da moça imediatamente mudou, e seus olhos se arregalaram, parecendo assustados.

- Você acha que estamos em perigo? Só porque eu o avisei da armadilha? Será que alguém descobriu?

Black Snake achou graça da preocupação dela, mas entrou no jogo.

- Talvez. De qualquer forma, estou de olho para que nada de ruim aconteça por aqui – e mudando para um tom menos intimidante, completou, com a voz muito baixa: - Eu gostaria de me desculpar por minha atitude durante a tarde. Você tentou me defender e eu fui desnecessariamente grosseiro.

- Que bom que você reconhece – murmurou Lily, sorrindo, com os olhos baixos. – Fiquei realmente aborrecida com seu comportamento. Mas está desculpado.

O casal havia se sentado sobre o tronco onde o Sr. Evans costumava rachar lenha. No céu límpido, estrelas brilhavam sobre suas cabeças, e a pouca luz emitida pela lua crescente fazia com que o campo de visão de ambos se limitasse a poucos metros. Dessa forma, estavam bem juntos um do outro, e a brasa do toco de cigarro de Black Snake se movia conforme o pistoleiro falava.

- Lily, eu tenho passado por momentos mais perigosos na minha vida do que James Potter e seus três amiguinhos.

- Sua vida deve ser fascinante – falou ela, com doçura.

- Não, não é fascinante. Eu tenho uma quadrilha perigosa para exterminar, vivo levando tiros, me ferindo, perdendo pessoas queridas – nesse momento ele fez uma pausa. – Isso pode parecer interessante e animado, mas não é bem assim.

O homem atirou fora o resto do papel do cigarro que havia acabado. Lily admirou seu perfil adunco, tão próximo, e sentiu um impulso incrível e aterrador de abraçá-lo, talvez colocá-lo no colo e embalá-lo até que ele dormisse. Ao invés disso, falou baixinho:

- Na vida, sempre temos que fazer escolhas, Severus – ele se surpreendeu ao ouvir seu nome de batismo. – E você não pode guardar isso para sempre.

- Não, no meu caso, eu não tenho mais escolhas. Mas agradeço por você me ouvir – ambos levantaram do tronco e deram um passo em direção à rua.

Lily, então, tropeçou em um ramo de abóbora e caiu sobre Black Snake, que a amparou sem pensar. Tão perto, a moça sentiu o cheiro másculo e viril do homem que a tinha nos braços, enquanto ele se surpreendeu com a delicadeza e maciez de sua pele. Seus lábios vermelhos entreabertos eram um convite, e logo Severus Snape não pôde mais resistir.

O beijo suave aconteceu em poucos instantes, tempo o suficiente para se tornar inesquecível. Lily se deixou abandonar nos braços do homem à sua frente, a boca aberta, inocentemente lânguida, sentindo o gosto acre de seu parceiro. Repentinamente, entretanto, Black Snake a afastou de si e a colocou de pé.

- Venha, você tem que entrar. Logo haverá alguém aqui à sua procura.

Sem olhar novamente nos olhos da garota, o pistoleiro partiu rumo à rua.

**Cap. 6 – Ouro da Califórnia**

A pequena estação de trem da Companhia Western Rail era rodeada pelo deserto. Não era bem uma estação; era mais um posto de troca no qual poucas pessoas embarcavam raramente, e os trens podiam se abastecer de água ou reportar alguma eventualidade por meio do telégrafo. Naquele local ermo, a estação era habitada por apenas dois sujeitos: o chefe Gideon Prewett e seu sobrinho e assistente Fabian Prewett, que viviam em uma casa cedida pela companhia de trem, e eram substituídos quinzenalmente. Além da casinha e da guarita da estação na beira do trilho, havia também uma grande caixa d'água ligada a uma bomba que tirava o precioso líquido de uma fonte subterrânea, e um pequeno armazém onde viajantes necessitados poderiam obter alguns mantimentos, munições ou um uísque vagabundo, se pagassem bem.

Naquele dia abafado, Gideon saiu da casa e se lavou brevemente sob a caixa d'água, usando apenas ceroulas. Ainda robusto, apesar da idade, o chefe da estação se sentia bem humorado frente à perspectiva de se aposentar no mês seguinte. De acordo com seus cálculos, aquela seria a penúltima quinzena que passaria naquele posto miserável no meio do nada. Além disso, com sua aposentadoria, seu sobrinho poderia enfim se tornar chefe do posto, o que garantiria mais alguns dólares ao seu minguado pagamento mensal.

Enxugando os cabelos grisalhos na toalha fina, o homem entrou novamente na casa e tornou a sair quinze minutos depois, já envergando seu uniforme. Naquele dia, apenas dois trens passariam por ali: um trem de carga, que provavelmente não pararia, e um trem de passageiros, tarde da noite, que seguia para Virginia City e pararia ali apenas para se abastecer com a preciosa água que havia na estação.

- Já está pronto, tio? Posso ir tomar meu banho agora?

- Claro, Fabian – respondeu ele, olhando pela janela para a imensidão amarronzada que se descortinava à sua frente. – Espere apenas um momento!

- O que foi?

- Está vendo ali adiante? Uma nuvem de poeira. Alguns cavaleiros estão vindo para cá. Há passageiros a embarcar no trem que segue para Virginia mais à noite?

- Não, acho que não – respondeu o sobrinho, analisando uma lista fixa em uma prancheta sobre a mesa atulhada de papéis velhos da estação.

- Então pode ir tomar seu banho, eles devem querer apenas água ou mantimentos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Black Snake! Black Snake! Por favor, vá até a delegacia urgente – disse o garotinho esbaforido ao pistoleiro de vestes negras que, sentado na varanda do hotel, limpava cuidadosamente uma pistola.

Black Snake levantou-se com um pulo, jogou uma moeda para o garoto e dirigiu-se à delegacia sem perguntar mais nada. Se Alvo o estava convocando com urgência, só poderia ser alguma novidade com relação aos Comensais da Morte.

- Olá, Black Snake, que bom que você atendeu prontamente ao meu chamado.

- São eles, Alvo?

- Sim, claro. O que mais poderia ser? Eu tenho um informante muito bom, um velhaco mercador de bugigangas chamado Mundungo Fletcher, que...

- Suas fontes não me interessam. Onde eles estão? – interrompeu Black Snake, apoiando as duas mãos sobre a escrivaninha do xerife e inclinando-se interessado.

- Eles planejam assaltar um trem que vem da Califórnia rumo ao leste, carregado de ouro das minas daquela região.

- E onde será esse assalto?

- Mundungo não tem certeza, mas eu analisei o mapa do trajeto e acredito que será em Ottery St. Catchpole, provavelmente perto da estação The Burrow da Western Rail.

- Estação? Eu não lembro de ter visto uma estação em Ottery...

- Fica ao norte do vilarejo, uns 30 minutos a cavalo. Vá direto para lá, mas siga o percurso dos trilhos tanto quanto possível.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Fabian saiu do banho, rumou direto para a casa que dividia com o tio e vestiu seu uniforme de trabalho. Acreditava que os cavaleiros ainda não tinham partido, porque ninguém aparecera perto da caixa d'água enquanto ele se lavava.

Quando o jovem tentou entrar na guarita, algo bloqueava a porta. Ele estranhou.

- Titio? Os cavaleiros já foram?

O rapaz conseguiu abrir um vão de alguns centímetros, suficiente para contemplar um braço estendido no chão e um pedaço da manga de um uniforme azul marinho, semelhante ao seu próprio. Sua primeira reação foi tentar novamente empurrar a porta. Talvez o tio tivesse caído lá dentro de alguma forma, mas antes que pudesse partir para a ação, o som de uma arma sendo engatilhada ao lado de seu ouvido esquerdo interrompeu sua atividade.

- O velho já era. Mas precisamos de você. Coloque as mãos para cima e não faça nenhum movimento em falso, ou esquecerei disso e você vai encontrar seu tio na colina dos pés-juntos.

Fabian virou-se lentamente com as duas mãos erguidas. Na sua frente, um loiro grandalhão, com um lenço amarrado na frente do rosto, apontava a arma para seu peito. Atrás dele, outros três homens armados cobriam os rostos com os lenços. Mas mesmo que se cobrissem inteiros e estivessem sob a noite mais escura, Fabian Prewett jamais se enganaria: eram Comensais da Morte.

- Muito bem, D. – disse um dos homens ao grandalhão. – Esse frango nos ajudará a parar o trem, como se houvesse uma emergência. Depois que o trem parar, todos já sabem o que fazer. E não esqueçam que o chefe não tolera erros.

Um dos homens abriu a porta com violência, empurrando o cadáver de Gideon para um canto da pequena cabine. O homem entrou e empurrou o corpo para fora. Seu tio fora executado com vários tiros no peito, certamente disparados através da abertura do guichê. Os Comensais obrigaram Fabian a carregar o cadáver ensangüentado para dentro da casa, sempre com uma arma apontada para a cabeça, e se posicionaram atrás do guichê, de modo a não serem vistos pelo trem que chegaria do oeste.

A espera foi torturante para Fabian. Ele foi obrigado a sentar na cadeira onde estivera seu tio, apesar de todo o sangue seco sobre o assento e o encosto, e um dos Comensais permaneceu perto dele, usando o chapéu de Chefe de Estação de Gideon. Depois de quase duas horas ali, os homens viram a fumaça do trem surgir no horizonte.

Aproximava-se lentamente, como uma gigantesca serpente de metal cortando o deserto. Fabian fora instruído a agir como normalmente agia para parar trens em caso de problemas nos trilhos, um procedimento padrão e mais freqüente do que a Western Rail gostaria de admitir. E o rapaz não tinha escolha. Acreditava que morreria de um jeito ou de outro, mas parando o trem ainda havia a esperança de conseguir avisar aos guardas da escolta que acompanhavam a carga preciosa que atraía os Comensais.

O trem alcançou a estação cada vez mais devagar. Na pequena plataforma, Fabian acenava com um abano vermelho, indicando que os maquinistas deveriam parar a composição. Ele estava ciente do rifle que apontava para sua cabeça de dentro da guarita, e foi com profundo pesar que escutou os chiados agudos da locomotiva sendo freada.

O ataque foi rápido. Os Comensais, muito organizados, invadiram um único vagão e logo uma ligeira troca de tiros pôde ser ouvida. Um dos bandidos saiu do vagão e voltou com dois cavalos, cada um carregando um alforje vazio.

O maquinista e seu assistente foram mortos a sangue frio pelo bandido que estava na guarita, e Fabian já tinha certeza que sua hora havia chegado quando um galope e barulhos de tiros foram ouvidos ao longe. No mesmo instante, um dos Comensais que carregava os cavalos com o ouro da Califórnia tombou, mortalmente ferido.

Black Snake lembrou-se repentinamente de agradecer a Hagrid pelo mestiço índio. O cavalo não era bom como Testrálio, mas era forte e veloz. Um dos Comensais já havia tombado, e outros não tardariam a cair também.

O pistoleiro viu um dos bandidos saltar de dentro da guarita para a plataforma e apontar o rifle para ele, mas antes de sequer se preocupar com isso, o jovem que ele havia rendido pulou sobre seu algoz, jogando o rifle longe e impedindo-o de disparar. O Comensal, entretanto, deu um soco certeiro no rapaz e fugiu correndo rumo ao cavalo. Ali adiante, seus dois colegas sobreviventes já fugiam para o deserto.

Black Snake alcançou o rapaz na plataforma. Sem desmontar do cavalo, perguntou:

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Eles mataram um monte de gente – disse o rapaz, olhando para o pistoleiro com as pupilas dilatadas de ódio e excitação. – Mataram meu tio! E os maquinistas! E acho que toda a escolta daquele vagão!

- Eles conseguiram levar o ouro? – Black Snake perguntou, olhando para os cavalos restantes.

- Ouro? Eu nem sabia que o trem carregava ouro... – murmurou Fabian, esfregando a têmpora no lugar onde o comensal o atingira. – Você vai atrás deles? Eu vou junto.

Black Snake não respondeu nada, porque já se afastava. Fabian apanhou o rifle caído ali perto, alcançou um dos cavalos do próprio bando, ainda carregando um alforje pela metade com pepitas, e correu para acompanhar o pistoleiro.

Os dois cavalgaram juntos por cerca de 30 minutos quando conseguiram avistar a poeira dos cavalos dos Comensais. Black Snake e Fabian fustigaram ao máximo seus animais, e logo estavam ao alcance das balas de seus inimigos.

A troca de tiros começou quando o grande Comensal loiro se virou e, com um tiro certeiro, derrubou Fabian de seu animal. Black Snake também atirou, mas sem sucesso. Parecia que, aquela tarde, sua boa estrela o havia abandonado. Os três homens começaram a abrir alguma vantagem; seus cavalos descansados não seriam páreo para o mestiço índio de Hagrid se ele não houvesse cavalgado o caminho todo de Hogsmeade City até lá.

Mas Black Snake não teria desistido da perseguição se de repente um acidente não o detivesse: uma corda esticada no chão derrubou o cavalo, atirando seu cavaleiro longe. Um Comensal moreno, com uma barbicha pontiaguda, surgiu detrás de uma pequena colina ali ao lado, trazendo um cavalo atrás de si.

- Eles me deixaram para trás para acabar com você. Mas uma coisa é atirar em um homem durante um tiroteio. Outra bem diferente, ao menos para mim, é extermínio a sangue-frio.

- Como vocês fizeram com os maquinistas? – perguntou Black Snake, ironicamente.

O Comensal lançou um olhar duro para Black Snake e tirou as armas do pistoleiro do coldre. Sem deixar de apontar sua própria arma para o homem caído no chão, Igor Karkaroff se afastou, montou em seu próprio cavalo e deu meia volta. Então ele torceu o tronco e disse:

- Seu cavalo quebrou a pata – e disparou um tiro certeiro entre os olhos do animal, que tentava sem sucesso se levantar. – A agonia dele foi mais curta que a sua, abandonado no meio do deserto sem armas e sem montaria.

Ainda ouvindo o tropel do cavalo que se afastava, Black Snake xingou seu oponente em voz baixa. Era verdade, ele teria uma longa agonia se alguém não o salvasse. Mas como ainda não estava morto, tinha alguma esperança de voltar para Hogsmeade City. Sua missão não fora um completo fracasso porque o ouro continuava no vagão, na parada The Burrow, mas pegara apenas um Comensal, enquanto eles haviam matado vários homens, mas levaram muito pouco ouro em seus bolsos.

O pistoleiro foi até o cavalo morto. Hagrid ia lamentar a perda de seu mestiço, era mesmo um bom cavalo. Ele apanhou a sela, botou-a sobre os ombros e começou a longa jornada rumo à estação. Estava há pelo menos 40 minutos à cavalo da estação, talvez conseguisse fazer o percurso a pé se o sol não incinerasse seus miolos antes.

Black Snake havia andado apenas 15 minutos quando foi surpreendido por um grupo de índios. Ele avistou os cavalos chegando à distância, mas não tinha como se defender nem lugar para se esconder naquela imensidão desértica. Além disso, os índios certamente já teriam visto que ele estava lá, ou não fariam seus cavalos correrem naquele calor.

Logo o grupo se aproximou e o cercou. Com as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição, Black Snake tentou falar com o que parecia ser o chefe do bando.

- Hau! Vocês falam minha língua?

Aparentemente, nenhum falava. Os imponentes nativos se entreolharam e riram, apontando lanças em sua direção. Um deles, talvez o chefe da expedição, mandou que ele subisse em um cavalo que já arrastava uma peça de caça:

- _Mo'éhno'há doya'a._

Sem outro remédio, Black Snake montou o appaloosa malhado que lhe era oferecido e foi levado à aldeia indígena de Red Weasel, o chefe dos shoshoni da região.

**Cap. 7 – Os shoshoni do chefe Red Weasel (Ainka-Papitzi)**

Chegando à aldeia, Black Snake logo percebeu que sua presença não era esperada. Ele já deduzira que o grupo de índios que o capturara estava em busca de caça, e não de brancos. Os caçadores o levaram até a presença de um índio mais velho, que usava uma pele de doninha vermelha na cabeça, dando a Black Snake a estranha impressão de ser ruivo.

- _Ne daigwahnii Ainka-Papitzi._

- Ele chefe Red Weasel – disse um jovem ao lado do líder, também com uma pele vermelha na cabeça. – Eu filho Aiweape-papitzi, Crazy Weasel, sabe sua língua.

- Eu Cobra Negra, caço homens com marca no braço – respondeu Black Snake, apontando para o próprio antebraço.

- _Buhibite basinu'yu tsuhni deegai-iden!_ – disse o rapaz, virando-se para os demais índios da tribo que acompanhavam o diálogo atentamente, embora não entendessem inglês.

Ouvindo a declaração do jovem, todos eles imediatamente começaram a gritar e erguer as lanças. O chefe fechou os olhos com cara de satisfação e respondeu:

- _Shoshoni haintseh Duhu-basinu'yu_

- Chefe declara shoshoni amigos Cobra Negra – traduziu o rapaz. Black Snake sentiu uma onda de alívio inundar seu peito e entorpecer suas pernas. Ele sentou-se sobre uma pele que o chefe indicava. – Homens da marca no braço inimigos povo shoshoni. Eles capturam _nai'bi_, garotas shoshoni, e cavalos também. Grande chefe muito irritado com roubos.

- Eles são homens maus. Mataram e roubaram muitos homens brancos, também. Eu vou acabar com o bando.

O rapaz se virou para seu pai e traduziu o que Black Snake havia dito. Eles trocaram mais algumas frases em seu idioma nativo, e de repente todos os guerreiros que assistiam a conversa começaram a gritar e erguer as lanças.

- Grande chefe declara guerreiros shoshoni ajudar Duhu-basinu'yu.

- Duhu-basinu'yu sou eu? – perguntou o pistoleiro, com um brilho diferente nos olhos sombrios.

- Ugh – assentiu o chefe.

- Então eu preciso de um cavalo e armas para voltar à cidade dos brancos. Logo seguirei na trilha da morte em busca dos bandidos, e deixarei pistas para os guerreiros shoshoni.

- Ugh – respondeu o rapaz. – Shoshoni não têm armas de trovão dos brancos. Somente flechas e lanças silenciosas. Mas o cavalo você terá.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

O pistoleiro alcançou Hogsmeade City ao anoitecer. Seu segundo pensamento fora para Hagrid e o cavalo mestiço morto no meio do deserto. Segundo, porque o primeiro tinha sido involuntariamente para Lily. Resolveu ir até a estrebaria, já que esta se localizava bem perto da entrada da cidade.

- Oi, Hagrid, trouxe um outro animal pra você.

O grande cavalariço se levantou do banquinho onde estava quando o pistoleiro entrou.

- Ele morreu?

- Sim, Hagrid. Quebrou a pata e foi sacrificado. Mas este appalooza aqui é quase tão bom quanto ele. Mas um pouco mais selvagem. Não tolera uma sela – completou Black Snake, desmontando. – Como está o Testrálio?

Os olhos de Hagrid brilharam frente ao desafio. Ele apanhou os arreios e conduziu o garboso animal para uma baia, enquanto perto da porta o pistoleiro enrolava e acendia um cigarro para si.

- Bem, bem. Ele é forte, e parece ansioso para uma corrida. Já está quase pronto. Só mais alguns dias e eu boto o sapato de metal nele! – respondeu o cavalariço lá de dentro do estábulo.

Quando o grandalhão voltou, Black Snake olhava para a rua, em direção a uma casa de dois andares com uma luz acesa no piso superior.

- Ela procurou por você hoje, Black Snake.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- De Lily Evans – completou Hagrid, parecendo confuso.

- Não sei de quem se trata. Até amanhã, Hagrid, tive um dia cheio atrás dos Comensais.

- Comensais? Tem uns Comensais no _ saloon_ da Bellatrix, agora. Eles chegaram há pouco, não deixaram os cavalos aqui. Penso que vão embora ainda hoje.

Black Snake parou de costas para Hagrid, como se houvesse levado uma chibatada. Sem se voltar, ele disse, com a voz fria como os pés de um defunto:

- Obrigado, Hagrid. Essa é uma ótima notícia – e saiu rumo ao hotel, em busca de suas armas.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Black Snake abriu as duas portas do _ saloon_ e entrou. Foi diretamente para o balcão do bar.

- Rabastan, um uísque - ele disse ao barman. Quando este se aproximou com a garrafa, completou: - Se isso for porcaria, vai ser sua última garrafa.

O barman parou, olhou o pistoleiro nos olhos e trocou de garrafa.

Enquanto bebia de costas para o salão, alheio às dançarinas no palco, Black Snake analisava o público através do reflexo no enorme espelho de moldura dourada que ornava a parede do bar. No canto esquerdo do _ saloon_, viu cinco homens jogando pôquer. Bella se aproximou de um deles e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, e em seguida o homem olhou diretamente para as costas de Black Snake.

Ainda através do espelho, ele contemplou a movimentação da mesa do canto. Os homens se levantaram, abandonando as cartas. O loiro grandalhão liderava o grupo, e Black Snake o reconheceu como um dos homens que assaltaram o trem. Os outros quatro pistoleiros não lhe eram familiares, mas todos ostentavam a mesma marca nos antebraços, indicando sua atividade como Comensais.

Eles se aproximaram e tentaram cercar Black Snake, mas antes de conseguirem, o pistoleiro se virou com uma arma em cada mão.

- Ora, Dolohov, você não achou que eu ficaria desarmado esperando vocês acabarem comigo, achou?

- Do que você está falando? – disse o grandalhão. – Nem sei quem é você. Vim apenas apanhar mais um trago.

Ele passou por Black Snake e encostou no balcão. Os outros Comensais, confusos com a reação do chefe, deixaram de cercar o pistoleiro e também se aglomeraram perto do balcão. Black Snake voltou a colocar as armas no coldre, mas não tirou mais os olhos dos Comensais.

- Ele nos viu pelo espelho, chefe, o que vamos fazer? – murmurou Crabbe.

- Vamos provocar uma briga por um motivo qualquer – respondeu Dolohov, ainda em voz baixa. – Com o tanto de gente que tem aqui, ele vai ter que entrar. Então a gente atira nele no calor do momento, quando estiver desprevenido. Yaxley, provoque alguém. E lembrem de acertar as contas com Karkaroff, que garantiu que essa criatura estava morta, secando no deserto.

Yaxley perambulou pelo _ saloon_ como se procurasse por alguma coisa. Então de repente arrancou o chapéu da cabeça de um vaqueiro grandalhão que assistia a dança das cortesãs no palco.

- Ei! – reclamou o vaqueiro.

- Esse chapéu é meu! Você roubou de mim ontem de manhã!

- É mentira! Esse chapéu é meu desde o mês passado, eu comprei em uma loja! – disse ele se levantando, decidido a ter seu chapéu de volta.

Sem argumentar mais nada, Yaxley deu um soco no rosto do vaqueiro, causando imediatamente a ira de seus amigos. Como um rastilho de pólvora, a confusão se espalhou imediatamente por todo o _ saloon_, e em menos de um minuto vaqueiros, comensais, mineiros e comerciantes da cidade brigavam entre si, com ou sem motivo. Cadeiras e garrafas voavam pelo salão, risos, gemidos e barulhos de socos se misturavam em meio ao grupo de homens que se acertavam.

Os Comensais causadores da confusão também estavam na briga, mas prestando atenção em Black Snake. O pistoleiro, por sua vez, foi obrigado a entrar na briga quando um mineiro enlouquecido, encharcado como uma esponja daquele péssimo uísque servido por Bella, avançou sobre ele com uma perna de mesa nas mãos. Black Snake agarrou o homem pela roupa e jogou-o por cima do balcão, derrubando o espelho e deixando-o em pedaços.

Naquele momento, Dolohov sacou sua pistola e apontou-a diretamente para Black Snake que, de costas, não poderia escapar. Quando ia apertar o gatilho, um enorme pedaço do piano caiu sobre sua cabeça. Seus joelhos se dobraram e ele caiu no chão, sangue empapando os cabelos claros, morto. Por trás de seu corpo, o gigantesco Hagrid, com olhar furioso, encarava Black Snake, que lançou um minúsculo sorriso, surpreso com a feliz intervenção.

Sem Dolohov, e vendo o olhar perigoso do enorme ferreiro, os quatro comensais restantes logo perderam o ânimo para a briga e tentaram fugir. Yaxley foi morto com um tiro de Black Snake durante a fuga, Crabbe e Goyle foram presos por Alvo Dumbledore, que entrava no _ saloon_ atraído pela briga. O último comensal, Rudolph Lestrange, tentou fugir acobertado pelo irmão, barman do lugar.

Black Snake percebeu a manobra dos Lestrange e correu para o pequeno alçapão atrás do balcão do bar. Tentou seguir os Comensais, mas um dos irmãos estava armado, e logo uma bala perfurava a carne da sua perna, causando nele uma dor lancinante e fazendo-o recuar.

- Hagrid, os Lestrange fugiram pelo alçapão. Onde vai dar essa passagem? – Black Snake perguntou, trincando os dentes e tentando se erguer.

- Alvo deve saber – respondeu o gigante, agarrando o pistoleiro por baixo dos braços e arrastando-o para fora do _ saloon_. – Não sabia que Rabastan era um Comensal... Mas agora não se preocupe com isso, porque esse buraco na sua perna pode ficar feio se você se mexer. Vamos para o Hotel, eu chamarei alguém para dar um jeito nele.

Com a perda do sangue causada pela bala, em instantes Black Snake perdeu os sentidos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Ele está acordando, Srta. Evans – disse a voz rouca de Aberforth Dumbledore.

- Sim. Parece que sim. Severus, você está bem?

Black Snake abriu os olhos e viu à sua frente os olhos verdes da jovem Evans sorrindo para ele. Não pôde evitar um sorriso singelo ao contemplar aquele rosto. Mas logo a gravidade habitual voltou a habitar a face de Severus Snape.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ajudar o Dr. Pomfrey. Sua esposa, Poppy, está em Nevada. Parece que sua mãe está muito doente. Ela tem uma irmã, mas não pode contar com ajuda dela para nada...

Snape deixou a cabeça afundar no travesseiro, sentindo-se satisfeito com o palavreado desnecessário de Lily que acariciava seus ouvidos. Dessa vez, havia decidido que não interromperia a garota.

**Cap. 8 – Lily em perigo**

- Mamãe, esta é a listinha de coisas que tenho que fazer à tarde? – perguntou Lily, que se aproximava da mãe carregando uma grande cesta vazia e um pedaço de papel.

- Sim, minha filha, por favor – respondeu a Sra. Evans, ocupada em depenar galinhas. – O principal é não atrasar com as entregas dos ranchos, que dependem desses mantimentos para a semana inteira.

A moça olhou desanimada para a cesta em seus braços. Colocou-a novamente no chão e comentou:

- Então precisarei da charrete...

A mãe sorriu, sem tirar os olhos da galinha morta em seu colo.

Lily montou a charrete. Seu cavalinho baio era manso e já estava acostumado a ser gentilmente tratado pela dona. Fazia todas as vontades dela, e atendia a todos os seus chamados. Quase uma semana havia se passado desde que Snape levara um tiro na perna. Com seus cuidados, Lily percebia feliz que ele melhorava rapidamente.

Antes de deixar a cidade, a garota parou no Abey's Goat para ver como estava seu paciente.

- Severus – disse baixinho, abrindo a porta e acordando o homem que dormia.

Alarmado por seus sentidos aguçados, em menos de um segundo o pistoleiro se levantou e apontou a arma que guardava sob o travesseiro na direção de sua visitante.

Com uma exclamação de susto e um suspiro em seguida, Lily comentou:

- Será que você não relaxa nunca? É a terceira vez que me recebe com uma tentativa de assassinato.

- Desculpe, Srta. Evans. Não posso me dar ao luxo de relaxar quando meus inimigos já sabem que estou fragilizado e onde me hospedo.

- Está bem, está bem. Olha, eu trouxe umas frutas para você.

- Eu não gosto de frutas.

- E trouxe também o jornal...

- Não leio jornal.

- E umas flores para animar o ambiente – respondeu ela, de costas como se arrumasse algo sobre a cômoda do quarto.

- Flores, Lily!? – perguntou ele surpreso.

A garota se virou sorridente.

- Brincadeira!

Snape tornou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro aliviado. Por um momento, achou que aquela garota estava tentando desmoralizá-lo. Ela se aproximou da cama e colocou a mão sobre sua testa.

- Não tem febre. Que bom.

- Eu não tenho nada, Srta. Evans. Agradeço sua preocupação, mas acho que já estou bem e...

- Isso quem decide é o Dr. Pomfrey. Agora tenho que ir fazer entregas em uns ranchos afastados, e mais tarde ele virá visitar você.

- Por que você tem que sair da cidade? Por que aquela inútil da sua irmã não pode fazer alguma coisa, e deixar você por aqui?

Lily sentou-se ao seu lado com seriedade no olhar. Ela afastou uma mecha dos negros cabelos do pistoleiro e disse:

- Ela não é inútil. Ela ajuda a mamãe com outros serviços. E os rancheiros não gostam muito dela, por isso eu faço as entregas. Exceto o filho do Sr. Dursley – completou, levantando-se da cama – mas hoje eu não vou em direção ao rancho dele. Farei entregas no norte da cidade.

Snape segurou seus dedos com firmeza. Com o polegar, acariciou as costas da mão da garota. "Como alguém pode ter a pele tão macia?" foi o pensamento que passou por sua cabeça.

- Eu preciso ir, Severus. Mamãe me proibiu de ficar aqui na ausência do Dr. Pomfrey – disse ela, retirando lentamente os dedos da mão do homem.

- Então é por isso que você só aparece aqui com aquele velho chato?

- Você pensou que fosse por quê? Se não fosse pelos bons costumes, passaria a tarde toda aqui, ao seu lado – ela completou, sorridente. Então, com um rápido movimento, a jovem depositou um breve beijo nos lábios do pistoleiro acamado.

- Voltarei no fim da tarde, meu caro paciente.

- Humpf... – resmungou Snape, fingindo aborrecimento, porém agradavelmente surpreso. – Será um dia tedioso. Até mais tarde.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

As entregas transcorreram com tranqüilidade nos ranchos que Lily visitou. Quando já estava regressando à cidade, após terminar a última entrega na fazenda dos Lupin, encontrou um velho caído na beira da estrada.

A garota fez seu cavalo diminuir o passo e se aproximou devagar, parando ao lado do homem. Estaria ele morto? O que um velho fazia jogado ali? Em dúvida entre descer da charrete para socorrê-lo ou voltar ao rancho para buscar ajuda, Lily titubeou pelo tempo suficiente para ter uma arma apontada para a sua cabeça.

- Quietinha aí.

Ela se virou devagar. Da curva da estrada surgiu outro homem, que cutucou o velho com o pé.

- Pode levantar, papai, ela já caiu na nossa.

O velho Avery se ergueu com algum esforço. Ao mesmo tempo, outros Comensais surgiram detrás da charrete com cavalos e armas apontadas para Lily.

- Quem são vocês? O que querem comigo?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Sra. McGonagall – disse Remus Lupin – por favor, avise papai que vou à cidade. É provável que fique para dormir na casa dos Potter.

- Sim, Remus – respondeu a governanta escocesa. Ela havia criado o garoto como se fosse seu próprio filho, desde que sua mãe o abandonara e fugira com um jogador de cartas. – Por favor, tenha juízo, sim?

- Eu sempre tenho juízo! – disse ele, dando um beijo na testa da mulher e saindo rumo ao estábulo.

Havia andado uma pequena parte do caminho quando notou que alguma coisa obstruía a estrada adiante. Ao se aproximar, Remus percebeu, horrorizado, que era a charrete vazia de Lily e o cadáver de seu cavalo baio, com um buraco na cabeça. O jovem olhou as patas do animal e viu que não estavam quebradas. Por que alguém o teria matado? Além disso, será que Lily tinha alguma arma?

Preocupado, o jovem atrelou seu próprio cavalo à charrete e retomou o caminho à cidade rapidamente. Talvez encontrasse Lily pela estrada. Talvez fosse apenas algum acidente. Mas talvez... Talvez fosse algo mais sério.

Sem encontrar a garota, o almofadinha chegou a Hogsmeade City e dirigiu-se direto à mercearia Evans.

- Boa tarde, Sra. Evans – disse ele à mulher que limpava as mesas onde pouco antes alguns comerciantes da vila haviam almoçado. – Sua filha Lily está?

- Não, Sr. Lupin. Ela ainda não voltou das entregas – e endireitando-se, completou: - Algo errado com sua encomenda?

- Não, acho que não. Pelo menos a velha Minerva não disse nada. É só que...

- O que foi? Fale, menino! – a mulher parecia ansiosa.

- Eu achei a charrete de Lily na estrada, e o cavalo morto. Pensei que a encontraria no caminho, mas isso não aconteceu – ele explicou, passando a mão preocupadamente sobre os cabelos castanhos. – Trouxe a charrete, mas não encontrei Lily em lugar algum.

Preocupados, Lupin e a Sra. Evans foram até a delegacia, onde explicaram o caso para o delegado. Com o semblante sério, Alvo Dumbledore saiu da delegacia e encontrou o Dr. Pomfrey na porta do hotel.

- Como está nosso homem? – perguntou o delegado, rapidamente.

- Acho que está consertado, Dumbledore – respondeu uma voz sombria saindo do hotel logo atrás do médico.

- Pois é, Alvo, eu disse a esse senhor para ficar até amanhã na cama, mas ele parece decidido a sair hoje mesmo. Afinal, sua recuperação foi bastante boa, especialmente sob os cuidados de...

- Já chega, doutor, obrigado.

Os dois homens mais velhos se entreolharam, cúmplices.

- O problema é justamente esse – continuou Dumbledore, retomando a seriedade. – Parece que a jovem Evans está desaparecida.

- Desaparecida? – exclamou Black Snake, preocupado. – Onde ela foi vista pela última vez?

- Eu encontrei sua charrete na estrada, depois que ela entregou mercadorias lá em casa. É o primeiro rancho a norte da cidade. Seu cavalo estava morto ao lado da charrete.

- Vamos para lá imediatamente. Ela pode ter sido seqüestrada.

A Sra. Evans, que acompanhava o grupo silenciosamente, deu um gemido agoniado.

- Mas quem teria interesse em seqüestrar a filha de um simples mercador?

O pistoleiro permaneceu em silêncio. Ele achava que sabia a resposta, e não era nada boa.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Na estrada, Black Snake pôde ler no solo, graças a seus olhos treinados, toda a história que aconteceu ali poucas horas antes. Os Comensais que raptaram Lily tinham uma pequena vantagem sobre eles.

Hagrid já tinha liberado Testrálio e, sobre suas costas, Black Snake fazia-o galopar rapidamente por uma pista que só ele mesmo conseguia ver, tentando superar sua desvantagem. Dumbledore havia voltado à cidade para agrupar voluntários para buscar por Lily, mas o pistoleiro não iria esperar pela boa vontade de alguns aldeões. Lupin também havia voltado. Ele suspeitava que o rapaz buscaria ajuda dos Potter e do exército. Poderia ser de alguma valia, mas ele também não iria esperar.

Passando ao lado de uma antiga hospedaria abandonada na beira da trilha, os rastros se tornaram confusos. Pegadas de homem se misturavam aos rastros deixados pelos cavalos dos Comensais. Black Snake apeou, sacou a arma e entrou na pousada para verificar.

Silencioso como um gato, o pistoleiro subiu a velha escada pisando em cada degrau o mais próximo possível da parede, a fim de evitar rangidos. No segundo andar, ele rapidamente encontrou uma porta aberta e, dentro, um único habitante dormindo sobre o solo empoeirado.

- Mãos para cima, Comensal.

O homem se levantou de um pulo, exibindo uma face encovada e um olhar agressivo.

- Você? – surpreendeu-se Black Snake ao reconhecer o homem que o havia poupado dias atrás, no deserto.

- Sim, Black Snake, eu sou Igor Karkaroff, ex-Comensal. E agora nos encontramos de novo.

- Você abandonou os Comensais? Por quê?

- Quando vi Rodolphus voltar da cidade com o irmão, e sem os outros que haviam partido com ele, deduzi que algo muito errado poderia ter acontecido. Então achei melhor sair dali antes que eles entendessem que você não havia morrido como eu garanti. E tenho vivido aqui pelos últimos dias.

- Você viu quem passou por aqui hoje?

Os olhos do russo brilharam.

- Você está falando da mocinha seqüestrada? Eles a levaram para o esconderijo, mas você não vai encontrar o lugar sozinho.

- Eu vou encontrar nem que esteja bem embaixo do trono de Satanás, entendeu? – irritou-se Black Snake, ainda apontando a arma para o corpo do homem à sua frente.

- Ei, ei, não precisa falar assim comigo – respondeu Karkaroff, erguendo mais os braços. – Eu não sou um raptor de mocinhas, eu sou ladrão de trens mas tenho minha honra! A que ponto eles chegaram... olha, se você falar a meu favor para o velho Dumbledore, ajudo a encontrá-la.

Black Snake pareceu considerar a oferta. Karkaroff continuou, tentando convencê-lo:

- Eu estava tentando entrar em contato com você; fui até Hogsmeade City e soube do que aconteceu no _ saloon_. Soube que você esteve acamado com um tiro, e vim me esconder aqui. Por sorte, você me encontrou, mas mesmo que não tivesse encontrado, eu o procuraria.

- E por que você faria isso?

- Porque você é minha única esperança. Os Comensais vão me caçar até o inferno. Não se pode abandonar o grupo assim, sem mais nem menos, será que você não entende?

Black Snake olhou para os olhos assustados de Karkaroff e baixou a arma.

- Está bem. Você está certo, eu sou sua única esperança. Mas vou ficar com suas armas, para evitar que no último instante você resolva se redimir me entregando numa bandeja ao misterioso chefe.

- Não se preocupe. Rod Dimtler não perdoa com tanta facilidade.

- Esse é o nome dele?

- Sim, mas não pergunte como ele é, porque nunca o vi. Aliás, acho que apenas Lucius Malfoy o conhece. Mas e você, qual é sua motivação? Você não nos caça apenas atrás de recompensas.

- Ódio – disse Black Snake, impaciente. – Agora vamos embora, porque os Comensais estão abrindo mais vantagem sobre...

- Esqueça isso. É uma pista falsa. Eu conheço o caminho que vai direto para o esconderijo, e não é por aqui. Eu não me esconderia aqui se eles costumassem usar esta trilha.

Na porta da hospedaria abandonada, Black Snake fixou um bilhete indicando para Dumbledore a direção verdadeira do esconderijo dos Comensais, e depois partiu com seu novo aliado, Igor Karkaroff, em direção ao sinistro lugar onde mantinham Lily prisioneira.

**Cap. 9 – O esconderijo**

A garota vendada não tinha certeza do itinerário que estavam fazendo. Ela sentiu que seu cavalo caminhou muito tempo em terreno plano, depois em terreno pedregoso na beira de um rio, e depois começou uma lenta subida cheia de vai-e-vens.

Ela se esforçava ao máximo para não xingar, gritar ou demonstrar seu medo. Os homens ao seu redor, por outro lado, pareciam se divertir com a situação, pois a prisioneira que escoltavam se mostrava mais digna do que eles haviam suposto inicialmente.

Quando os cavalos pararam, Lily Evans foi tirada da sela e conduzida para dentro de algum lugar. Os cálidos raios de sol do fim da tarde não banhavam mais seu rosto, e já não poderiam secar suas lágrimas. Mãos rudes empurraram seus ombros para baixo, enquanto uma voz seca de mulher ordenou:

- Sente aí.

Lily sentiu o assento de palha de uma cadeira grosseira sob suas pernas, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

- Tirem a venda dela.

O odioso pedaço de tecido negro foi tirado da frente de seus olhos, e Lily piscou várias vezes até ser capaz de identificar as figuras ao seu redor.

De frente para ela, em outra cadeira semelhante à sua, havia uma mulher. Ao redor, os quatro homens que a seqüestraram e outros dois, sendo um deles velho conhecido de Lily:

- Rabastan?! – exclamou ela, surpresa.

- Sim, Rabastan. E Rodolphus, seu irmão. Não o conhecia, minha flor? – disse a mulher, em tom zombeteiro. – Sr. Malfoy, o que faremos com ela?

Os cabelos quase brancos do chefe pareciam brilhar na atmosfera sombria daquele casebre. O sol já se punha, e a única luz provinha de duas velas que brilhavam sobre uma mesa um pouco adiante.

- Ela terá um tratamento vip. Nossa isca viva ficará bem guardadinha na mina. Rowle, Avery, amarrem a garota em alguma viga, mas tenham certeza que ela ficará bem presa, entenderam?

- Sim, chefe – murmuraram os dois comensais, arrastando Lily para fora da casa. Antes de sair, entretanto, ela ainda ouviu um último comentário de Lucius Malfoy:

- Vamos ver se Black Snake tem mesmo um ponto fraco tão patético quanto esse.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- O que você está me dizendo, Remus?

- Isso mesmo, James. Ela foi seqüestrada por Comensais da Morte, segundo Black Snake. Ele foi resgatá-la, e eu acredito que você deveria avisar seu pai e destacar uma patrulha para irmos atrás.

- Sim, mas é você quem vai fazer isso. Eu vou pegar meu cavalo e vou seguir a pista dela sozinho.

- Eu vou com você – exclamou Sirius, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava ouvindo o diálogo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Ali, Black Snake, está vendo a trilha? – perguntou Karkaroff.

- Aqui nesse leito de pedras? Impossível.

- Pois é aqui mesmo. Vamos, teremos que ladear o rio para conseguirmos alcançar o esconderijo sem que eles nos vejam. Fica na Mesa San Godrico, no meio de umas minas de prata que já se esgotaram.

Os dois pistoleiros alcançaram a base da Mesa quando o sol de pôs. Felizmente, a lua cheia iluminava o solo e permitiu que eles caminhassem até chegarem ao topo. Testrálio havia ficado, pois o risco de quebrar a pata ao tentar subir a pequena montanha de cume plano era grande demais para ser enfrentado. Além disso, o corajoso animal havia andado com dois cavaleiros no lombo durante várias horas, e merecia descansar.

No alto da Mesa, Black Snake pôde admirar a genialidade do esconderijo. A trilha que eles usaram para subir até lá era extremamente íngreme, inviável para cavalos, mas apenas lá de cima era possível compreender porque ninguém encontrava o local onde os Comensais da Morte se escondiam.

A Mesa de San Godrico tinha um formato circular. Mas ela não era como as demais mesas; em seu interior, mistérios da geologia haviam esculpido um grande vão, recortando o meio e formando uma espécie de fortaleza circular de pedra. Havia uma única entrada para dentro daquele estranho forte mineral em forma de anel: uma trilha estreita , vigiada por um Comensal armado.

Black Snake e Karkaroff estavam aproximadamente 25 metros acima da cabana que se escondia dentro da montanha. Lá de cima, banhados pelo luar, eles viam Comensais vigiando constantemente.

- Como tiraremos a moça de lá, Black Snake?

- Vamos começar atacando um dos vigias. Ele nos dirá aonde ela está escondida. Nós a salvamos e depois acabamos com eles – respondeu o homem de roupas negras.

- Você não acha que está sendo um pouco otimista demais? Especialmente se considerarmos que eu nem estou armado?

- Ah, mas você não sabe que eu tenho uma varinha mágica para me ajudar – respondeu Black Snake, zombeteiro.

- Uma varinha mágica? Como assim?

- Você vai ver. Basta dizer "Abracadabra" e os Comensais cairão mortos como moscas.

- E onde está essa maravilha? – perguntou Karkaroff, incrédulo.

- Bem aqui, nesse alforje – ele respondeu, apontando para a carga que trazia às costas. – Mas antes vamos pescar um sentinela.

Com um laço de corda preparado, Black Snake se aproximou da fenda que comunicava o interior da Mesa com o mundo externo. Ele demorou um pouco até encontrar o Comensal que estava de guarda, quando este cometeu um erro fatal: acendeu um cigarro. A faísca o denunciou, e meio minuto depois um laço apertava seu pescoço, impedindo-o de gritar e içando seu corpo para cima.

- Rápido, Karkaroff – murmurou Black Snake em voz baixa. – Me ajude aqui ou enforcaremos esse infeliz antes de saber em que parte da casa está Lily.

O homem já apresentava uma desagradável coloração azulada na pele quando o laço ao redor de seu pescoço finalmente foi afrouxado. Seu primeiro ímpeto foi o de gritar por ajuda, mas as armas de Black Snake apontadas para seu nariz tiveram um fabuloso efeito sobre o ânimo do Comensal. Além disso, sua voz não seria ouvida além de uns 2 metros de distância, pois a corda em seu pescoço havia provocado um grande estrago. Ele arfava intensamente.

- Quietinho, Amycus, nós só queremos fazer umas perguntas – Karkaroff comentou com o prisioneiro. – Depois vamos amarrar você aqui e terá o privilégio de ver a mágica que meu novo parceiro é capaz de conjurar.

- Karkaroff, seu traidor desgraçado – ganiu Amycus, com um fio de voz. – Que Satanás em pessoa pique suas tripas em pedacinhos e alimente os coiotes e abutres com elas.

- Isso, meu caro Amycus, desabafe. Como está sua adorável irmã?

- Seu filho de um enxame de marimbondos! Resto de uma carcaça de jumento!

- Muito bem, estou gostando de ver.

- Chega dessa palhaçada – interrompeu Black Snake. – Onde está a garota?

- E por que diabos você acha que eu vou contar?

- Será que você é tão burro que não entendeu que está nas minhas mãos? – os olhos de Black Snake lançavam faíscas geladas sobre Amycus. – Ou talvez você pense que sou um dos mocinhos, e que minha ética me impedirá de matá-lo a sangue frio?

- Eu já estou morto, Black Snake.

- Certo, provavelmente está. Mas você ainda pode escolher o quanto quer sofrer antes de deixar este vale de lágrimas. Karkaroff – disse ele, virando-se para o colega – faça um círculo com pedras e acenda uma pequena fogueira. Pequena para que não nos vejam, mas grande o suficiente para eu esquentar a ponta do meu punhal. Vou mostrar ao seqüestrador de mocinhas aqui um ou dois truques que aprendi com um valoroso guerreiro apache.

Observando a ponta rubra do punhal se aproximar de sua pele, Amycus tremeu e sua força de vontade vacilou.

- Espere, Black Snake, espere. Sejamos razoáveis.

- Razoável é você me contar onde está Lily. O resto a gente conversa depois. Ou você será pelado como um coelho. Só que lentamente. E vivo, claro. Os coelhos têm mais sorte do que você.

- Não, pare, afaste esse punhal de mim!

- Eu não só não vou afastar, como vou enfiar a manga do meu casaco dentro desse buraco fedorento que você chama de boca, para que ninguém possa ouvir seus gritos.

Partindo das palavras para a ação, em instantes Amycus se viu com a boca estufada pela roupa de Black Snake. A lâmina quente se aproximou perigosamente de seu olho e cutucou alguns cílios. O homem aterrorizado não conseguia nem piscar.

- Decidiu cooperar?

-Huhumpf! – respondeu ele, assustado.

- Vou presumir que isso é um sim.

- Humff!

Karkaroff tirou a mordaça e Amycus lançou imediatamente um jorro de palavras, explicando exatamente em qual parte da velha mina de prata Lily estava presa, e qual era o caminho para chegar até lá.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Lucius Malfoy olhava pela janela a cada cinco minutos. Por que Black Snake ainda não chegara? Será que as pistas que deixaram pelo caminho não foram suficientes? Ou talvez eles tivessem deixado pistas óbvias demais, alertando-o sobre a possibilidade de uma armadilha.

Tanto Bella quanto Rabastan haviam garantido que ela seria uma isca boa o suficiente para atrair o odioso inimigo até a armadilha. E, no entanto, ele ainda não havia aparecido.

De dentro da casa, à noite, já não era possível enxergar Avery no posto de guarda. Mas Malfoy sabia que ele não era páreo para um pistoleiro eficiente como Black Snake. A intenção era justamente que os tiros alertassem os demais, que fuzilariam o invasor no espaço entre a Mesa e a casa.

Mas algo estava errado. Talvez fosse melhor ir ver a franguinha amarrada na mina...

- Alecto, venha cá...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Se ela não está na cabana, podemos começar a festa agora mesmo, Karkaroff – comentou Black Snake, remexendo seu alforje. – Ah, eis aqui as minhas varinhas mágicas!

Os olhos de Karkaroff brilharam e em um segundo ele compreendeu o plano de Black Snake. Cinco bananas de dinamite seriam mais que suficiente para derrubar aquela cabana e possivelmente matar todos os comensais. Aqueles que porventura conseguissem sair da casa antes, seriam abatidos a tiros pelos dois homens, do topo da Mesa, sem que eles sequer precisassem se expor.

Black Snake acendeu um cigarro enquanto Karkaroff desamarrava uma banana e montava seu pavio. Os dois se localizaram em um ponto da mesa onde estavam próximos o suficiente para lançar a dinamite sobre a casa, porém protegidos o suficiente para não serem atingidos pelos destroços da explosão.

Por um instante, o rosto sério do pistoleiro foi iluminado pelas faíscas do pavio que ele acendeu com o cigarro. Então fez um forte movimento com o braço, atirando o explosivo sobre o casebre.

E então, a explosão.

Pedaços do telhado voaram rapidamente, enquanto do alto da Mesa, Black Snake acendia outra banana de dinamite e atirava nos Comensais que, confusos, pareciam formigas perambulando de um lado para o outro quando alguém pisa no formigueiro.

A segunda explosão foi ainda mais espetacular que a primeira. Os pedaços do teto que ainda resistiam ruíram juntamente com a parede lateral. A parede frontal, de madeira, queimava, iluminando o desespero dos Comensais e indicando suas posições.

Então Black Snake entregou as bananas a Igor Karkaroff, dizendo:

- Agora você faz a mágica.

O pistoleiro de vestes negras deitou no solo, bem na beira da Mesa, e mirou suas pistolas fatais nos Comensais sobreviventes, que tentavam sair da cabana. Rapidamente, todos foram dizimados, enquanto Karkaroff ria como uma criança a quem haviam dado um brinquedo novo.

- Abracadabra! Abracadabra! – disse ele, enquanto jogava a dinamite sobre a casa.

- Guarde a última. Podemos precisar dela mais tarde. Agora vamos até a mina buscar Lily, que deve estar assustada com o tremor das explosões.

- E os Comensais?

- Vamos fazer a contagem lá embaixo, para sabermos se todos estão aqui. Leve Amycus.

Os dois homens desceram o penhasco com certa dificuldade. Pelo meio do caminho, Karkaroff, aborrecido com o medo de Amycus, atirou-o morro abaixo.

- Já contei 9 mortos. Segundo nosso falecido Amycus, ainda faltam dois.

- É Lucius Malfoy, Black Snake. Não vejo seu cadáver loiro por aqui. E a mulher, Alecto, irmã de Amycus.

Uma campainha tocou na mente de Black Snake, alertando-o.

- Rápido, Karkaroff, para a mina! Eles podem ter ficado escondidos lá. Como fui tolo! Agora Lily pode estar em perigo por causa de minha negligência.

Os dois homens correram até a entrada da mina que Amycus havia indicado. Lá, Black Snake notou desolado as cordas que outrora haviam amarrado os pulsos delicados de Lily Evans, e que agora jaziam sobre o solo, abandonadas.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Os dois pistoleiros seguiram as pegadas dos Comensais cada vez mais para dentro da mina. Os pequenos pés da garota deixavam marcas paralelas às deles, às vezes alongadas, indicando que ela estava sendo arrastada.

A mina descia cada vez mais nas entranhas da Terra, mas os que passaram por ali antes deles pareciam saber o que estavam fazendo e para onde estavam indo. Suas pegadas não vacilavam em momento algum, nem voltavam para trás. Apenas em um trecho Lily pareceu ter resistido um pouco, e os sinais no solo indicavam uma pequena briga.

Quando parecia que chegariam ao inferno, a trilha começou a subir bruscamente. No chão, marcas de mãos se misturavam às dos pés rumo a uma pequena luz azulada que brilhava ali adiante.

Quando os dois homens saíram de dentro da mina, estavam do lado de fora da Mesa de San Godrico, há cerca de 200 metros do lugar onde haviam escalado o paredão vertical algumas horas atrás. Perto da saída da mina, pegadas de cavalos se misturaram às pegadas dos Comensais e da garota.

- Eles mantinham cavalos aqui – comentou Black Snake, desolado.

- Certamente previam que talvez precisassem fugir em breve... Eles estavam esperando sua vinda.

Black Snake deu um breve assovio e logo os passos de Testrálio foram ouvidos. O animal, muito bem treinado pelo dono, obedecia imediatamente ao seu chamado.

- Então agora terei que deixá-lo aqui, Karkaroff. Pretendo seguir Lucius, Alecto e Lily, e Testrálio jamais vai alcançá-los com dois cavaleiros nas costas. Volte a subir na Mesa e acabe com qualquer Comensal que por acaso venha procurar a cabana.

- Está bem. Ficarei aqui, mas não esqueça de mandar alguém com ajuda. Não sei se os outros cavalos dos Comensais sobreviveram às explosões.

Mas Black Snake não pôde ouvir. Já estava muito longe.

**Cap. 10 – A Pior Lembrança**

O pistoleiro fustigou seu corcel negro com toda força. Em segundos, o animal cortava o ar noturno do deserto como se voasse. Não demorou para encontrar a pista do cavalo de Malfoy, que se dirigia a uma montanha próxima, ladeando o Rio Colorado. Ainda no sopé da montanha, Black Snake pôde ver a nuvem de fumaça provocada pelo tropel dos cavalos dos Comensais sob o sol do amanhecer.

Os dois fugitivos perdiam terreno velozmente. Um dos cavalos carregava duas pessoas; embora fossem duas mulheres, era uma carga maior que a suportada por Testrálio, que devorava a areia do deserto com as patas.

Quando chegaram à distância de um tiro, fugitivos e perseguidor já se encontravam na estrada que subia a montanha. Embaixo, o Colorado corria veloz, com a montanha em uma margem e uma estreita campina verdejante na outra. Black Snake não pretendia atirar ainda. O cavalo que carregava Lily e Amycus estava atrás do que carregava Lucius Malfoy, e a chance de acertar uma das mulheres era muito grande.

Mas então algo impensável aconteceu. O próprio Malfoy se virou e atirou com um rifle contra o cavalo da parceira, acertando-o no peito.

O pobre animal, mortalmente ferido, reboou no ar por um momento e caiu da ribanceira, jogando as duas ocupantes rio abaixo.

Seu intento funcionou. Black Snake foi obrigado a parar por um momento a perseguição para tentar resgatar Lily do turbilhão gelado. O pistoleiro puxou as rédeas de Testrálio com tanta força que provocou um relincho de reclamação do animal. Ele apeou rapidamente e fez menção de descer, quando notou dois outros cavalos se aproximando, pelo lado da campina.

Eles traziam em seus dorsos James Potter e Sirius Black, os odiados almofadinhas.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x Lembrança em Preto e Branco x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Rápido, Eileen, me ajude com essa arma!

- Aqui, Tobias! – disse a mãe, entregando o rifle carregado ao pai que, postado na janela, tentava defender o rancho.

- Ajeite o menino. Acho que dessa vez eles nos pegaram de jeito.

Sua mãe largou a caixa de balas sobre a mesa e puxou-o pela mão. O pequeno Severus, mesmo aos 9 anos, já sabia que seus pais eram perseguidos por poderosos fazendeiros da região porque insistiam em usar seus pastos para alimentar ovelhas ao invés dos tradicionais _longhorns_ texanos. De modo geral, os criadores de gado não admitem que se crie ovelhas na mesma região, pois algumas doenças de uma espécie podem contaminar a outra, diminuindo a produtividade. Mas seu pai insistia; Tobias Snape nunca fora um homem de bom senso. De acordo com ele, quando o inverno chegava, todos os procuravam em busca de lã e peles, e ninguém lembrava das disputas por pastos.

Entretanto, esse ano fora tudo diferente. Um novo rancheiro havia se instalado ali, e não parecia tão condescendente com aqueles que tinham idéias diferentes das suas. Tampouco parecia se preocupar com o frio do inverno. Ele avisou Tobias antes, tentou comprar suas terras. Depois, envenenou uma das nascentes, causando a morte de cerca de um terço do rebanho. Era o último aviso para que o Sr. Snape vendesse as cabeças que restavam e fosse para bem longe. Mas ele não quis ouvir.

Agora o rancho estava sob a mira dos capangas do rico fazendeiro. Seu pai estava na janela, atirando, e sua mãe assustada tentava fazê-lo entender que era tarde demais para qualquer rendição.

- Maldição, mulher, traga logo outro rifle! Eles começaram a atirar tochas no telhado, que o diabo os carregue!

- Estão incendiando a casa, Tobias!

- Não diga, mulher!

A mãe o deixou por um momento na cozinha e foi carregar outra arma. Severus olhou ao redor, consternado. Nunca havia demonstrado interesse algum em aprender a atirar, sempre fora um garoto mais interessado em livros do que em armas. E agora não podia ajudar em nada.

Sua mãe voltou apressada. Um grito foi ouvido na sala. Com o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas, ela alisou os cabelos do único filho e disse:

- Talvez você consiga salvar sua vida se ficar bem escondido. Vamos, entre aí na chaminé!

- Mas mãe... Está escuro! E eu não quero ficar sozinho.

- Aqui, apanhe esse dinheiro, é tudo o que temos. Alguma fumaça vai passar pela chaminé, mas não será muita. Se você conseguir fugir, vá até a cidade e procure o tio Phineas, ele é velho, mas mandará você para algum internato de padres para estudar. Depois, volte e se vingue, entendeu, meu filho? – ela perguntou, enquanto ele subia pela escuridão coberta de fuligem da chaminé – Volte e vingue seus pais!

Lá dentro, tudo era breu. Severus subiu o máximo que pôde, pressionando as costas magras contra uma das paredes da chaminé, enquanto os pés se firmavam na parede oposta. Não havia fogo algum na lareira, mas logo um rolo de fumaça negra começou a invadir a estreita chaminé, fazendo o coração do garoto bater ainda mais forte e descompassado.

O tempo pareceu parar. A fumaça cada vez mais densa entrava por todos os poros da pele do menino, sufocando-o, fazendo-o se engasgar com a própria saliva. Mas ele não podia tossir, ou inalaria ainda mais fumaça, e o resultado seria pior. Severus tentava não respirar, ficar firme na lareira, não perder o dinheiro, e principalmente não pensar no que estava acontecendo lá fora.

Impossível precisar quanto tempo ficou ali, naquela situação. Mas de repente a fumaça pareceu ficar menos densa. Ele já estava quase inconsciente, suas pernas doíam e sentia que logo iria ceder. Mas a fumaça diminuiu de intensidade gradualmente.

Então, devagar, começou a descer pela chaminé, tentando não sentir a fuligem salgada que se depositava sobre seu corpo magro. Lentamente, escorregando as costas contra a pedra áspera, o menino alcançou a grade sobre a qual sua mãe costumava acender o fogo.

Sem encostar na grade, ainda incandescente graças ao incêndio que havia consumido toda a casa, Severus saiu da chaminé da lareira com todo o cuidado. O panorama que encontrou era desolador. A única coisa que restava da casa onde havia crescido com seus pais era a chaminé de pedras enegrecidas. Todo o restante havia sido consumido pelo fogo. Não havia telhado nem paredes, os móveis eram apenas tocos fumegantes. Algumas panelas chamuscadas indicavam o lugar onde outrora esteve a cozinha de Eileen Prince Snape.

Mais por hábito que por necessidade, o garoto rumou para onde deveria estar a porta. Ele atravessou o lugar onde deveria estar a soleira, e dirigiu-se ao que era o jardim.

Os cadáveres incinerados de seu pai e sua mãe estavam dispostos lado a lado sob o grande carvalho, a única árvore frondosa da pequena propriedade. No caule, riscado e pintado com tinta verde, um símbolo sinistro: uma caveira com uma cobra saindo da boca.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x Momento Presente Colorido x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Volte e vingue seus pais!" disse a voz da mãe em seu pensamento.

Os dois rapazes se alinhavam na margem para resgatá-la. Black Snake não podia deixar Lily ser levada pelo rio, mas arriscaria quebrar o pescoço ao descer por ali, como bem mostrava o corpo de Amycus, caído ao lado do cavalo ensangüentado. Ele não hesitaria um minuto em fazê-lo, se fosse necessário. Mas a presença de Potter e do inseparável Black garantiam que a salvação chegaria mais rápido da campina que da montanha.

Enquanto ele considerava que rumo tomar, Lucius Malfoy se distanciava cada vez mais. Ciente que os rapazes não deixariam a garota escapar, o pistoleiro virou as costas e montou, com dor no coração, rumo à conclusão de sua vingança.

**Cap. 11 – O traidor**

O pistoleiro já estava bem atrasado em relação a seu perseguidor. Felizmente, Malfoy não era muito perito em esconder suas pistas, assim Black Snake não gastava muito tempo tentando encontrá-las e podia deixar suas próprias pistas para que Karkaroff o alcançasse em breve. O parceiro tinha ficado para trás em busca de um cavalo.

Depois de empilhar algumas pedras indicando o rumo que seguia, Black Snake tornou a montar. Malfoy fazia o possível para tentar despistar seu perseguidor, mas o pistoleiro estava firmemente decidido, como um sabujo que segue um rastro durante uma caçada.

Em cada local onde Black Snake percebia alguma dificuldade com a trilha de Malfoy, ele parava, analisava o solo cuidadosa e metodicamente e deixava uma pista para Karkaroff o acompanhar. Não tinha ilusões quanto ao seu destino: sua presa estava indo para o covil do chefe dos Comensais, Rod Dimtler. Mas Black Snake também não tinha ilusões de que tal esconderijo deveria ser muito bem guardado, e que sozinho não teria muitas chances de superar as defesas do chefe.

Enfim, o rastro de Lucius Malfoy ficou claro e descuidado. Sinal que ele já se sentia seguro, possivelmente sua meta estava próxima. Com muito cuidado, Black Snake deixou o caminho e subiu em uma colina próxima para ter uma visão geral do terreno.

Foi uma ótima escolha. Apesar de ser uma colina pequena, pôde visualizar um rancho logo adiante, composto por uma casa, um estábulo e um galpão, no qual provavelmente dormiriam os funcionários. Na frente da casa, dois cavalos conhecidos: um, cansado, que estivera perseguindo nas últimas horas, e o outro, fresco, que já havia visto na cidade uma dezena de vezes.

Seria aquele o cavalo do chefe? Ele tentou se aproximar mais para ver, mas não seria possível. Havia vários Comensais armados rodeando o rancho, seria praticamente impossível vencê-los sozinho.

Black Snake desceu da colina e plantou-se ao lado da estrada. A porta do rancho se abriu, e em breve alguém sairia. Ele poderia apanhar algum Comensal sozinho, para descobrir alguma brecha na defesa do chefe.

O barulho do cavalo se aproximava. Black Snake, escondido pela colina, preparou-se e saltou sobre o cavalo em movimento, apontando a arma diretamente para a cabeça do cavaleiro.

- Você, seu leitãozinho gordo? – disse ele, surpreso ao reconhecer Peter Pettygrew. – Então os amiguinhos Marauders andam aprontando por aí?

Pettygrew puxou as rédeas de seu cavalo com o susto, fazendo-o parar.

- Não me mate! Eu posso explicar!

- Tenho certeza que pode. Sua presença aqui explica exatamente como os Comensais sempre sabiam dos valores transportados. A companhia de trens declarava os valores para o exército em busca de proteção, e bastava dar uma espiadinha inocente nos papéis sobre a mesa do pai de seu amigo James, certo?

- Não, foi James! Ele é o informante, eu apenas repasso as informações.

- Isso quem resolve é o xerife - Black Snake empurrou Pettigrew para fora do cavalo, atirando-o ao chão. O jovem ficou deitado, assustado, com os olhos fixos sobre seu algoz. O pistoleiro desceu do cavalo e assobiou, chamando Testrálio. Sua intenção era amarrar Pettigrew em algum lugar.

Quando se agachou para amarrar as mãos do jovem para trás, Black Snake foi surpreendido por uma rápida e suja manobra: Pettigrew atirou um punhado de areia do deserto em seus olhos, cegando-o momentaneamente.

- Seu rato desgraçado!

- Aqui! Aqui! – ele começou a gritar e correr de volta em direção à casa. – Black Snake está aqui!

- Maldito seja – resmungou Black Snake, consigo mesmo. – Vamos, Testrálio! Vamos voltar, já sabemos onde é o esconderijo.

Ele percorreu algumas centenas de metros e logo ouviu o tropel de cavaleiros às suas costas. Pettigrew dera o alarme, agora ele estava sendo caçado. Maldito idiota! Devia tê-lo matado quando teve a oportunidade, e então não estaria naquela situação.

Mas uma nuvem de poeira à sua frente acendeu sua esperança. Talvez fosse Karkaroff. Só esperava que não fossem mais Comensais...

Não eram Comensais. Tampouco Karkaroff. Aproximando-se, Black Snake reconheceu o rapaz com a pele de doninha no cabelo. O filho do chefe Red Weasel!

- Crazy Weasel, aqui! Estou aqui!

- Ugh! – respondeu o jovem ao se aproximar com a comitiva. – Grande chefe manda guerreiros ajudar amigo Duhu-basinu'yu.

- Vocês três?

- Não. Grupo duas vezes os dedos das duas mãos. Estão perto, fizemos sinal fumaça. Mutsi motson, homem barba pontuda, disse ser seu amigo. Ele capturado por guerreiros shoshoni.

- Sim, Barba Pontuda é amigo. Como vocês sabiam onde me achar?

- Duhu-basinu'yu deixou sinais. Guerreiros sabem que Duhu-basinu'yu está na trilha da caça dos homens caveira. Então, guerreiros seguir Duhu-basinu'yu para ajudar.

- Agora homens da caveira no braço estão me perseguindo. Vamos acabar com eles.

Black Snake, o jovem e os dois guerreiros se posicionaram na estrada. Três Comensais surgiram na curva mais adiante, mas quando notaram a chegada de reforços, rapidamente fizeram seus animais darem a volta e dirigiram-se novamente à casa. Acharam melhor alertar os demais que arriscar a própria vida em um confronto com Black Snake acompanhado por índios.

- Eles fogem, Duhu-basinu'yu. Eles temem guerreiros shoshoni acompanhados por você.

- É, eles não são exatamente corajosos. Mas deve ter mais deles na casa, ali adiante. Melhor ficarmos aqui esperando os guerreiros de seu pai.

Pouco tempo depois, uma grande nuvem de poeira denunciava a chegada dos outros dezoito guerreiros. Todos rodearam o grupo de Black Snake. Crazy Weasel falou algumas frases no dialeto shoshoni com o guerreiro, e logo Karkaroff foi trazido até ele, com as mãos amarradas e sem camisa.

- Black Snake! Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver sua cara feia!

O pistoleiro sorriu irônico:

- Você parece estar em excelente forma.

- Faça esses gentis senhores desamarrarem meus pulsos, vamos. Minhas mãos já estão dormentes.

A uma ordem de Crazy Weasel, um dos guerreiros se aproximou com uma faca e, com um movimento certeiro, cortou as cordas que prendiam os pulsos de Karkaroff.

- Ufa, obrigado – murmurou ele, esfregando o local avermelhado. – Quando vi esse grupo se aproximando de mim, achei que minha hora havia chegado.

- Ainda bem que não disparou contra eles, ou não haveria salvação pra você, parceiro. Agora vamos rápido, temos um chefe para pegar.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dentro da casa, os Comensais restantes haviam se posicionado em cada uma das janelas, prontos para atirar. Dariam a vida pelo chefe, se preciso fosse, sem imaginar que o próprio chefe, junto ao seu leal subordinado Malfoy, fugia por um túnel sob a casa, oculto por um guarda-roupa nos aposentos particulares de Dimtler.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A batalha foi breve. Os Comensais não tiveram chance alguma contra a manobra da Roda de Carroça, onde dois grupos de índios giram em direções opostas ao redor da casa. Os homens atiravam a esmo, enquanto as flechas e lanças shoshoni não erravam o alvo. Logo, os tiros pararam de soar. O estábulo estava em chamas, atingido por flechas incendiárias. Os cavalos foram levados por dois shoshoni.

No galpão, um grupo de índios encontrou duas garotas amarradas pelos pés a um gancho preso à parede. Elas pareciam magras e machucadas, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho selvagem de quem mantém o espírito livre mesmo quando o corpo está aprisionado.

Quando todos os Comensais jaziam sobre o solo, Black Snake, Karkaroff e Crazy Weasel entraram na casa em busca do chefe. Nenhum daqueles cadáveres parecia pertencer ao misterioso Dimtler, o cérebro por trás dos Comensais. Todas as buscas pela casa foram infrutíferas. Dimtler e Malfoy não foram encontrados em lugar algum.

**Cap. 12 – O duelo**

Na delegacia, Black Snake e Karkaroff explicaram todo o desfecho a Alvo Dumbledore e ao Major Charlus Potter. James e Sirius haviam chegado bem antes com Lily, que já estava seca e vestida, e descansava em sua casa.

- Não disse que havia um traidor, Charlus?

- Alvo, não zombe de mim. Como eu poderia adivinhar que meu próprio filho abria a porta da frente para ele?

- É, major, mas ainda não sabemos onde está o chefe do bando, e eu não vou descansar enquanto não acabar com ele.

- Sei disso, senhor Snape, mas agora não precisamos mais temer novos ataques. O bando foi praticamente dizimado, há uma lista de recompensas para pagarmos que fará de você um homem rico.

- O dinheiro é bem vindo, major, mas não é ele que me motiva. Além disso, não se esqueça da participação dos guerreiros de Red Weasel. Eles merecem recompensas, talvez bois ou cobertores. Ou ambos. Eles não se interessam por dólares.

- Sim, isso está sendo providenciado junto ao Agente Indígena. As meninas seqüestradas sobreviventes já foram reintegradas às suas aldeias, e as ossadas das garotas mortas também foram devolvidas a seu povo. Senhor Karkaroff – continuou o major, voltando-se ao ex-comensal – por sua colaboração na derrota do bando e pela disposição em mostrar o local onde os saques eram escondidos, o exército resolveu relevar sua antiga participação nos assaltos a trens. O senhor está livre para partir, e de agora em diante, tome cuidado para não sujar novamente sua ficha.

- Sim senhor, major. A nova chance que estão me dando não será em vão.

Aborrecido com tantas formalidades e relatórios, Black Snake saiu da delegacia rumo à Mercearia Evans. Ele entrou devagar pela porta aberta e viu Lily e Potter, conversando e rindo com aparente intimidade.

Quando o viram, o riso morreu no rosto dos dois jovens. Lily ficou séria e disse:

- James, será que você pode nos dar licença um instante?

- Tem certeza que quer ficar sozinha com ele, Lily?

- Por favor, apenas saia e deixe a porta aberta.

- Não, Potter, não precisa sair – interrompeu Black Snake. – Eu vim apenas apanhar um pouco mais de fumo. Minha busca ainda não acabou, o chefe dos Comensais conseguiu fugir. Mas garanto que ele não irá longe.

Ele se aproximou do balcão e colocou duas moedas de dez cents ali em cima.

Muda, a garota colocou em um saquinho de papel a quantia de fumo picado suficiente pelas moedas.

- Quero um pouco de papel, também.

Ela entregou o papel e apanhou as moedas. Black Snake então virou as costas para ambos. Dentro de si, o coração em frangalhos doía, ordenando que ele voltasse e se explicasse. Mas o cérebro impedia, argumentando que sua vingança ainda não havia chegado ao fim. Talvez em breve pudesse voltar e explicar tudo à garota.

O coração novamente implorou, avisando que talvez mais tarde fosse tarde demais. Potter estava ali parado, ao lado dela, ocupando um lugar que deveria ser seu. Mas o cérebro, irredutível, insistiu que a vingança viria em primeiro lugar, ou a alma de sua mãe não descansaria em paz.

Black Snake ergueu os olhos para a porta, onde um homem desconhecido acabava de entrar. O homem se aproximou um pouco dele, com as duas mãos à mostra. Ele estava desarmado.

- Amanhã, logo ao nascer do sol, na entrada da cidade. Ele também quer vingança – disse o homem, com voz conhecida. Era Lucius Malfoy. Mas seu cabelo, quase branco de tão loiro, estava sujo de graxa para parecer preto. De perto não convenceria ninguém, mas dentro do armazém escuro, apenas sua voz o denunciou.

Malfoy virou-se e saiu do recinto. Black Snake correu atrás mas ele já havia montado um cavalo e estava longe.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Lily, lá de dentro.

- Isso, Srta. Evans, foi o último movimento do meu oponente. Um duelo, amanhã.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A cidade teve sua noite mais tranqüila dos últimos anos. O _ saloon_ de Bella estava fechado, Black Snake e Karkaroff estavam no quarto de hotel, combinando detalhes para o dia seguinte. Um pouco antes do sol nascer, o pistoleiro se preparou, suas armas mais lustradas do que nunca.

- Entendeu? Me espere também na entrada da cidade, mas oculto. Não acredito na boa vontade de Dimtler, acho que ele pode estar preparando uma armadilha. Não quero que você atire nele, mas apenas em algum outro pistoleiro que estiver de tocaia.

- Mas não é muito cedo para partir agora?

- Não. Eu vou pegá-lo com o mesmo truque que ele reservou para mim.

Black Snake montou seu cavalo e saiu da cidade, rumo ao deserto.

Quando finalmente o sol nascente começou a avermelhar o céu, Igor Karkaroff se dirigiu ao local combinado. Lá, Lily Evans já aguardava ansiosa, ao lado dos demais Marauders restantes e de alguns outros curiosos que, cientes do duelo de logo mais, não escondiam sua curiosidade para conhecer o chefe dos temidos Comensais, e saber quem sairia vencedor.

Dois cavalos se aproximavam da cidade. Montados nos animais vinham Malfoy e outro homem, que deveria ser o tal Dimtler. Eles apearam e o homem gritou em direção à cidade:

- Black Snake! Onde você está? Acabou a sua coragem? Você acabou com o meu bando, e agora é hora de acertarmos as contas.

Ao lado de James Potter, o major Charlus parecia atônito.

- Coronel Riddler! O que você está fazendo vestido como um civil?

- Cale-se, seu velho tolo. Eu quero saber de Black Snake. Onde está você, seu maldito?

- Estou aqui – respondeu uma voz sombria vinda de trás dos pistoleiros. – Tentou usar o truque do sol nascente no meu olho, me esperando na entrada da cidade, certo? Mas agora quem tem o sol nas vistas é você.

Realmente, o disco solar vermelho e enorme começava a surgir no horizonte do deserto. Sua luz obrigava Rod Dimtler, ou melhor, Tom Riddler, coronel reformado do exército americano, a cobrir os olhos com o antebraço para poder enxergar seu oponente, que se aproximava com o sol às costas.

Black Snake, por sua vez, tinha o alvo iluminado à sua frente. Ele parou Testrálio e desceu, as esporas tilintando levemente contra o chão de terra batida.

- Guarde suas armas. O duelo vai ser como deve.

Riddler enfiou as armas no coldre, furioso. O sol à sua frente impedia que ele visse os contornos de seu oponente, que estava parado ali adiante com as duas mãos ao lado do corpo, só esperando.

- Quando vamos atirar?

- Quando você quiser – respondeu Riddler.

Os dois pistoleiros ficaram parados, um de frente para o outro, sob os olhares atentos de metade da cidade, que estava escondida atrás das janelas de suas casas, mas não perdia um só movimento.

A tensão entre os dois pistoleiros crescia a cada segundo. Ridler dobrava e abria os dedos das mãos nervosamente. Black Snake, por sua vez, avaliava seu oponente com calma e frieza. Finalmente, algum cachorro saiu de uma casa, fazendo a porta bater. No mesmo instante, os dois pistoleiros sacaram suas armas e dispararam, mas apenas um acertou o tiro.

Riddler se curvou e caiu de joelhos no chão. Depois tombou, levantando uma pequena nuvem de poeira avermelhada. Black Snake baixou a arma. Sua vingança estava concluída, ele vencera. O maldito chefe dos comensais estava morrendo.

Lily largou o braço de James e correu para ele. Ela sorria satisfeita, não fazia questão alguma de esconder sua felicidade. Em um instante, vendo-a correr em sua direção, Black Snake entendeu que agora poderia continuar sua vida. Poderia tê-la como esposa, talvez eles tivessem filhos e uma casa com jardim na frente. Seu possível futuro passou diante de seus olhos enquanto a garota corria para ele com os braços abertos.

Porém de repente a expressão dela mudou. Ela parou no meio do caminho, entre Snape e o cadáver de Riddler, com surpresa e mágoa no olhar. Deu mais dois passos, e titubeou. Parecia não ter certeza de onde estava indo. Então seus joelhos se dobraram e ela caiu sobre a poeira que cobria o chão da cidade.

Atrás de Lily, Riddler estava apoiado sobre o cotovelo esquerdo. Na mão direita, sua arma fumegava. Ele lançou um sorriso sádico para Black Snake e tombou, morto.

O pistoleiro correu até Lily. Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Nas costas de Lily, uma mancha vermelha aumentava cada vez mais, empapando seu vestido.

Deseperado, Black Snake virou sua amada e chacoalhou delicadamente seu rosto.

- Lily! Lily, por favor, fale comigo! O Dr. Pomfrey está chegando, Poppy está com ele!

Lily abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu um sorriso triste.

- Não teremos nossa chance, Sev. Breve a primavera chegará e eu não poderei vê-la.

- Não Lily! Não diga isso, você vai ficar boa.

- Você acha, Sev? Não dói nada. Eu sempre achei que levar um tiro deveria doer muito...

Black Snake sabia que ela deveria sentir dor. A ausência de dor era definitivamente um mau sinal. A dor, assim como a febre, indicava que o corpo tentava reagir. Mas o tiro que Lily levou não admitia argumentação. Ele havia acertado direitinho no pulmão, um ferimento que era sempre fatal.

Lily sorriu e engasgou. Um filete de sangue escorreu de seus lábios vermelhos.

- Lily, eu a amo. Eu...

- Shh, eu sei, Sev, eu sei. Eu também o amo.

Então ela suspirou brevemente e morreu. Assim, simples como uma mariposa cai quando se aproxima demais do fogo. Como uma vela se apaga quando coberta por um copo. Lily morreu e levou consigo toda a cor do mundo de Black Snake. Nunca mais seus olhos verdes. Nunca mais o rubro de seus lábios ou o alaranjado de seu cabelo. Nunca mais o céu seria azul.

**Epílogo**

- Que pena que você vai embora, Black Snake.

- Não há nada que me prenda aqui, Karkaroff. Este lugar tem recordações demais.

- É, eu entendo. Olha, se você precisar de um parceiro para alguma coisa, mande uma mensagem, eu irei ao seu auxílio.

- Está bem.

- E obrigado por dividir a recompensa comigo.

- Era um direito seu. Agora compre um rancho, recomece sua vida. Adeus.

Ele lançou um último olhar à Mercearia Evans. Por trás das portas fechadas, adivinhava a dor dos pais de Lily, de sua família. Mas não acreditava que a dor deles chegasse perto daquela que ele mesmo sentia agora. Porque eles tinham uns aos outros, enquanto ele só tinha as lembranças. Sentia-se morto por dentro; ainda mais morto que Riddler.

Todos olharam acusadoramente para ele durante o funeral. Como se fosse culpa dele! Como se ele quisesse perder o grande amor de sua vida de propósito. Não, ele não poderia continuar em Hogsmeade City.

Acenou para Hagrid ao passar rumo à saída da cidade. E guiou seu cavalo rumo ao deserto, rumo ao sol poente. Rumo à sua própria solidão.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x FIM x.x.x.x.x.x.x


End file.
